The Star's Reliable Lion
by HiILikePie1937462
Summary: With Lucy kicked of of Team Natsu, what happens when a certain orange-haired stellar spirit pops up? Will he cheer her up or ruin it more for her? Will his flirting FINALLY get him somewhere? This LoLu Fanfiction is a collaboration between Lightstar11 and HiILikePie1937462
1. Chapter 1: Worry and Concern

**A/N: Wassup! Here's a LoLu collab between Lightstar11 and HiILikePie1937462. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! IF we did, Lucy would have like 7 boyfriends by now. =P**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Worry and Concern**

**Loke's POV **_In the Spirit World..._

_Ugh! Why doesn't Lucy call me any more!? It's been almost two weeks and she hasn't summoned me at all! The Spirit World is boring and I wanna see my lovely Lucy-sama, Hime! _I started whining in my mind whilst moping around in the Spirit World. _Lucy used to call me everyday ever since after she saved me from disappearing for good! _

_**Flashback...**_ _Right after a job..._

"_Lucy!" I called for the love of my life a.k.a. my nakama a.k.a. my master a.k.a. my princess as she turned to look at me. _

"_Good job Loke! You did awesome today...as usual!" We exchanged smiles and high-fives. _

"_Of course! I AM the Lion Spirit and the strongest Zodiac spirit there is! Plus, I have the most beautiful and considerate princess as my Master!" I grinned and flashed my 'I Love Lucy' sign like I always did every time after a battle. I watched as Lucy groaned and face palmed herself._

"_Loke! Stop that it's embarrassing!" her face flushed a light pink and my womanizer instincts kicked in!_

"_Hey Lucy, have I ever told you how feminine and beautiful you look when your cheeks flush that pretty gentle pink? You're like a blossoming Sakura tree and your smile warms my heart like the sun melts the snow. You're the perfect maiden Lucy. Be my girlfriend!" I flashed her a signature smirk._

"_No. Forced gate closure." she swiped my key and sent me back._

"_Awww!~" I pouted and unwillingly went back._

_**Flashback END**_

I continued pouting and eventually was met by Virgo.

"Virgo!~" I started whining to the maid. "I'm so bored! Why isn't Lucy calling us as often any more! Surely she needs to go on jobs and needs my assistance in fighting? I'm bored and lonely!"

"Well, Nii-san. It has only been two weeks, in Earthland time, since she last called you. But Aquarius-san and I have been called quite frequently these past two weeks. She is busy and is often accompanied by Natsu-san. Do I need punishment?" I sweatdropped as Virgo went on in her usual monotone voice and asked for punishment.

"Gah! No, no punishment is necessary Virgo. And Lucy is with Natsu?" I felt a prick of jealousy and started whining again.. "I wanna go see my beautiful love!~"

"Well then Nii-san I have a suggestion. Considering that you ARE the Lion spirit and the strongest spirit out of all the Twelve Golden Zodiac Spirits, Just use your own power to open the gate and see Lucy." I gaped at Virgo as she stated the obvious that I had obviously forgotten.

"Oh my Gosh. You're so smart Virgo!" I exclaimed happily and glomped her.

"Will there be punishment?"

"No, there will be no punishment. There will be a reward. What would you like Virgo?" I smiled sweetly at her and flashed her my kitty eyes.

"I would like a punishment if it is necessary Nii-san." I sweatdropped as her face stayed expressionless, her voice stayed monotone, and she wanted a punishment as a reward.

"N-nevermind. Virgo, you can go back to what you were doing before I interrupted you."

"Yes, Nii-san. Please let me know if you have a punishment in order."

"S-sure..." I watched as she walked away and I sighed nervously at how directly blunt she can ask for a 'punishment' with the same monotone voice she always speaks in. "Well, I'll soon see you Hime-sama!" I grinned and opened my own gate.

**Lucy's POV**

_I can't believe Natsu would actually do that! That baka flamebrain! How could he be so dense! And I can't believe the entire team agreed with him! My life was in pieces before Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail, and then I found a new family. Only to have my life back broken into pieces! Why is my life so miserable?!_

"Arrrgh! why...Why...WHY!? Why Kami-sama!" I wailed my heart out as I sobbed on my bed thinking about what had just happened between my beloved family/teammates and I. It's been two weeks since the incident and I still couldn't let it go. I haven't been to the guild these past two weeks ever since then and the team hasn't crashed my house in that time at all. I feel forgotten, betrayed, and unwanted.

_I'm just a weak little Celestial mage who's a damsel-in-distress. _I bitterly thought and recalled the incident.

_**Flashback...**_

"_Ne~...Luce?" I was sitting at the bar drinking my strawberry-vanilla smoothie happily, when I heard my teammate's familiar voice._

"_Yes Natsu? Do you want to go on a job?" I beamed at him, my secret crush. Ever since Natsu first brought me to Fairy Tail and I had found out he was the famous Salamander, I fell for him. I fell head over heels for the fiery loyal dragon slayer. How unprepared I was for his next words. "Um, you're kind of weak and we would like you to be off the team for a little while. Just until the S-Class Mage exams. I don't think you'll be able to keep with our intense training and we don't want you to get hurt...Plus this can be an opportunity for you to train by yourself and get stronger with solo missions!" Natsu put on a nervous smile and I felt my beaming grin freeze. I was shocked and felt like my heart was just torn to pieces. "Also, I won't be there to destroy anything so you'll be able to collect the reward for your rent! See!? It's a win-win situation!" he continued and I tried hard to smile brightly and hide my true opinion and hurt inside. _

"_S-sure Natsu. Anything for you? It'll be temporary right? I'll be able to join the team after the S-Class Mage Exams right?" I pleaded him and kept these words as my last flaming piece of hope. _

"_Um...well it depends. If I win the exam, then I'm not sure if you'll be able to keep up on the S-class missions I go on. Get stronger and when the time comes, I'll think about it. But for now, you're one of the weakest mages here at Fairy Tail and I don't want you to bring us down." That's it. I can't take this anymore. I turned to Gray and Erza who were currently just walking up behind Natsu._

"_Gray? Erza? What do you think?" _

"_Well. Sorry Lucy, but I for one kind of agree with flame-brain. You are kind of weak and I don't want you getting hurt. You're like my little sister and If you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to stand it. S-Class Missions might be too rough for you..." Gray looked at me apologetically and I was shocked to hear these words from his mouth. I knew he was genuinely sorry and worried about me._

"_E-Erza? Your opinion?" I stammered towards my 'older sister.'_

"_Lucy, you are a very precious little sister to me. You're the sister and sibling and comfort I've never had until now. If you got hurt, I don't know what I would do. S-class missions are definitely too much for you. I know from experience as an S-Class Mage. After the exams are over, it will depend on the result of the exam and how strong you are. For now, you would be safer and probably better off staying away from Team Natsu." Erza's stare was cold and hard. I felt a little bit of warmth from the mention of being the sister she never had, but otherwise, I was about to die._

"_O-okay...I...I u-understand..." I hung my head low and let my bangs overshadow my eyes. "I think I'm going to head home for today okay? I'm going to rest, then be back on a mission tomorrow."_

"_O-oi. Luce...Don't be too down. It'll be okay. I promise I won't ignore you. We just need to take a break. We're three times your strength and I don't want to be brought down by your weaknesses. Gomen!" Natsu tried to comfort me, but I felt was darkness. Anyhow, I flashed him a beaming smile; this 'smile' was one of the brightest smiles I've ever made my entire life. _

"_Don't worry Natsu, Gray, Erza. You can go ahead and train for the S-class exams and missions. I hope you succeed in your goals and get stronger!" I beamed at them and walked out of the guild. The moment the doors closed behind me, my smile disappeared into thin air and a look of despair took over. _

_I sprinted for my apartment and slammed the door behind me with a loud 'THUD!' I collapsed, face down, onto my bed and was silent for ten minutes. I re-ran the events through my head to let it sink in like eating a meal. After thinking about Natsu's dense words and good intentions, I snapped. I screamed in pain and agony. It was a brutal wail of sadness and the incriminating thought of being called 'weak' by the one I love. _

"_Baka Natsu...E-Erza is always cold and Gray is...G-Gray is just concerned...B-but...N-natsu just s-stabbed me in the back with ten swords." I sobbed out and soon soaked my pillow in my tears. I eventually calmed down and fell into a painful sleep. _

_For the following two weeks, I moped in my room and didn't visit the guild. Team Natsu had left for training from what I heard from Levy-chan, but other than that, I was forgotten. No one came to visit and I never went to the guild. I only ate every three days and was otherwise wrapped up in my blanket without anyone to comfort me or keep me company. I didn't even bother to call Plue. I called Virgo and Aquarius and told them to keep my condition a secret for me. I used them as consultants and to get my thoughts of off things. Virgo kept worrying about me, but I pushed away her help. I called Aquarius more often and her rebellious spirit kept my own spirits up to keep living._

_**Flashback END**_

I sighed as I thought about these past two weeks and relished in the moment of silence and peace. This was the first moments of peace and serenity I've had for the past two weeks. Until it was interrupted by a flash of orange light and I familiar male kitty voice that called my name.

"Lucy?" I jumped in surprise and shock as I heard Loke's voice. I flipped over so I was wrapped in blankets and facing down towards my bed. "Lucy!~ You haven't summoned me for two weeks and the Spirit world is so Boring!" I heard my reliable kitty whine and I sweatdropped. Except, I couldn't help but smile and get up at his whining. I threw off the blankets and let Loke see my skinny and frail weak state.

"Hi Loke. Nice to see you and I'm sorry. I just wasn't up to it." I smiled a genuine smile, but it still showed the pain I was experiencing.

**Loke's POV**

"Lucy!~ You haven't summoned me for two weeks and the Spirit world is so Boring!" I whined to my master and watched as she got up from the bed and threw off the blankets. I sat down on the floor and gasped at her state. Her hair was disheveled and she was all skin and bones. It looked as if she hadn't been outside for a long time and hasn't eaten much either.

"Hi Loke. Nice to see you and I'm sorry I haven't summoned you for a long time. I just wasn't up to it." she gave me a genuine smile of happiness, but I could clearly see the pain and suffering in my master's eyes.

"Lucy..." I got off the floor and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong? Why are you being like this? Did something happen? Virgo told me you were fine. Why did you summon Virgo for comfort and not me. You know I love you and I want to be there for you. What's wrong?" I shot a flurry of questions at Lucy and I saw her cringe at my worry.

"It's okay Loke. I'll tell you later. But first, why did you come here? I didn't summon you." she ignored my question and I was about to have a panic attack.

"Lucy" I addressed her sternly, even though she is my master. "Don't dodge my questions. For now, I'm going to make sure you eat yourself back up to health. Then after a day of rest, I want you to tell me everything or else I'm not going to leave until You are 100% in better condition." I picked Lucy up bridal-style and carried her to the living room. After dropped her onto the couch, I left her pouting while I cooked in the kitchen. I made a salad, some steak, porridge and poured a glass of milk.

"Loke~ This is really unnecessary!" I heard her whine, but refused to give in.

"No Lucy. As your spirit it is my duty to take care of you until the day you die...which all us spirits hope that that day will never come. For now, eat up. After eating, tell me everything and then sleep it off. Tomorrow, when you're all rested up, we'll go on a job. After all, I love you Lucy and no matter how many times I'm rejected I'll always love you!" I winked at the last statement and Lucy closed her eyes.

"Arrrgh. And I can't do a forced gate closure since you used your own power!"

"Bwahaha! You're stuck with with your adorable lion Lucy and there's no way you can escape me Mwahaha!" I started off taunting her before I attacked her and started tickling her.

"Bwahahahaa!...Arrrgh! Hahahaa! L-Loke! ...I-I'll get you f-for this. HAHAHA! B-But after I eat..." she wiggled around in my grasp and I stopped to let her eat. When she started eating and admitted her defeat, I chuckled in victory and waited for her to finish eating.

"Done? Okay now tell me Lucy. What happened?" she told me her story about what happened with Team Natsu and at that moment, I felt a wave of conflicting emotions overtake me. I felt anger, rage, sadness, agony, pain, betrayal, sorrow. I was enraged and jumped off the couch, startling Lucy!

"WHAT!? THEY KICKED YOU OFF OF TEAM NATSU!? HOW COULD THEY?"

* * *

**Pie: *roars* NOOO! Don't end it here!? *breaks down crying*  
LightStar: Tch, chill Pie. There'll be the next chapter...that YOU write! Mwahaha! I get a break to write a Sticy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

**Pie: Wheeee! Love NaLu!**  
**Lightstar: Ew no! StiCy! You need to read StiCy Fanfictions Pie!**  
***Lightstar gives Pie a gigantic list of Fanfictions to read***  
**Pie: Ok I'm a bookworm but seriously, this is a little much!**  
**Lightstar: You. will. read. them. or. else.**  
***Lightstar gets a mallet***  
**Pie: O-Okay!**  
**Pie: Wait aren't we forgetting something..?**  
***A big black DISCLAIMER block falls on Pie***  
**Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail! If we did in manga and anime there would NEVER be ANY breaks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

**Loke's POV**

I ran my hands through my perfect hair. _How could they do this to her! The nerve. I have half a mind to go over there right now and strangle Team Natsu! Yet I have a feeling that would make Lucy's situation even worse... Ugh! I'm so powerless! So much for being the King of the Zodiac Spirits. I can't even keep my princess from falling into depression. How could this happen?! Not to mention Lucy called Virgo over me for comfort. Heck she even called Aquarius! That mermaid and Lucy have a horrible relationship yet she picked her over me. I can't lose her. She means the world to me._

"Loke" Lucy murmurs, quickly snapping me out of my thoughts. "Make me a promise"

"Whatever you want my Princess" I quickly answer.

"Promise me that you won't kill Natsu or the others over this?" Lucy asks earnestly

"But why?! They kicked you to the curb!" I argue "Wait a minute, you've been here for two weeks and NOBODY from Fairy Tail came to check up on you?"

"Yes" she replies. As I'm about to explode with anger I notice a tint of fear creeping into her eyes. _I'm scaring her. _I thought.

"Even if they removed me from Team Natsu, they are still my Nakama... Erza is still like my sister and Gray is still like my brother. I-" She started before I interrupted her.

"Just forget them for now. I won't let you go back to the guild in your sorry state, Hime. Just relax." With that I picked Lucy up, gently laid her on her bed, and tucked her in. I gave her a light peck on the forehead before heading back to the kitchen to make her more food. Once I walked in the kitchen I prepared a meal fit for a king... or in this case a princess. A few hours later she woke up and walked groggily into the kitchen.

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up, I was hit with the delightful smell of turkey, and mashed potatoes with gravy. The food smelled delicious and my stomach growled loudly; I blushed at how loud my stomach was. _I'm pretty hungry. Maybe I should go to the kitchen to eat an apple or something. _Walking into the kitchen I see Loke standing next to a table full of more food than Natsu demolishes in a week! _Why is Loke... _I blink a few times and suddenly the events of the past two weeks comes hurtling at me like Erza's sword.

"Hello Hime. Go on, I know you're hungry" He grins at me and motions to the chair in front of an empty dish. I sit down weakly on a chair and begin shoveling food in my mouth like I hadn't been fed much lately... which is true. "So, Lucy, how do you feel now?" Noting the nervousness lacing Loke's voice, I laughed at his cute face.

Loke scrunched up his face in confusion, which just made it cuter and caused me to laugh even harder.

"Wh-what's so funny?" He demanded, although he sounded almost scared of what I'd say. "Is my cooking really THAT bad?"

"Pfft...N-n-no...Y-you're c-cooking id delicious. pfft..." I gasp for breath and attempted to form a sentence despite my unbearable chuckles. "I-i-it's j-just that y-yo-you look so h-hi-hilarious! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Loke cringes in admonishment before bursting into a fit of laughter himself. I giggled along with him until I had to stop before the pain in my gut got worse from my non-stop laughter.

When I finally recover from my 'life threatning' fit of laughter I respond softly, "I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you! In fact, I think I'm well enough to go take a job in the guild now!" I grinned and stood up.

"No." Loke firmly shoots me down with a stern look.

"Bu-"

"No buts Lucy, Your body is still really weak" Loke admonishes "You aren't leaving until I say so! And I'm staying by your side 24/7 until I think you're 200% healthy!"

"Bu-"

"What did I say about the buts!? Lucy, I care for you and you aren't leaving this house and that's final!" He says with a firm finality in his tone.

"But Loke~! It's boring here!" I started whining. "I wa-" Without warning he grabbed my head and laid it in his lap. "L-Loke?! W-what are you.." Before I knew it, my trusty lion was pressing two fingers against my neck and I was out cold.

**Levy's POV** _in the guild..._

"Gajeel~" I said in a sing-song voice. "What do you think is up with Lucy? I haven't seen her in two weeks! I miss Lu-chan..."

"Why don't you just go visit her then.." Gajeel responds gruffly.

"But I don't know where she liv-" I grin evilly before yelling "MIRA-CHAN~"

"Yes Levy-san?" Mira-chan walks over to where Gajeel and I are sitting.

"Don't you know where Lu-chan lives?" I inquire

"Of course, she lives in the apartment down the street, Unit 70.." Mira-chan shoots me her bright smile and walks away to serve other Fairy Tail members. _I'm coming for you Lu-chan and you better hide for my vengeance is great! You left me alone with Gajeel for two weeks! Vengeance..? Wow I should stop reading so much Shakespeare. I grab my bike and rush out the guild. Hopping on, I start on my way to Lu-_chan's apartment. I was slightly afraid of the scary landlady that Lu-chan is always ranting about. Once I arrived at Lu-chan's apartment, the landlady walks out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU LITTLE BRAT?" She screams at me.

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to visit Lu-chan" With that I sprint over to her apartment number and knock on the door.

"One moment" I hear a man's voice say. _A guy? Why is a guy in Lu-chan's room. _Suddenly, the door is thrust open by a person with orange hair and glasses... _Loke!?_

"L-Loke?! W-why are you in L-Lu-chan's apartment" I stammer.. Loke just sighs and motions for me to come inside. I follow Loke inside the house and I immediately notice Lucy sleeping on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Loke asks angrily. _Whoa... why is he so angry?_

"I was wondering why Lu-chan has been to the guild lately."

"Oh so NOW all of a sudden you care about what happens to her?" Loke yells. I cringed and took a few steps away from the enraged lion. Lucy stirs awake next to him just to hear him scream. "None of her guildmates... her own 'Nakama' didn't care about what happened to her for a whole two weeks! Two weeks she wasn't there, TWO FREAKIN' WEEKS! You could have come and helped her!"

_Smack_. Lucy snapped and Loke had a red hand mark across his cheek.

"Loke don't yell at my friends!" lectures Lucy. "Sorry about him Levy-chan! Loke is just being overprotective. How about we go to my room and chat for a bit" I nod my head quickly not wanting to face Loke's wrath a second time. Lucy takes off the blanket that she was wearing in order to get to her room. I gasp at the condition of her body; I could see her bones through her skin!

"Lu-chan..W-what happened t-to you?" I whisper in shock.

"Let's go Levy, I'll talk about it later" Both of us walk into Lu-chan's room.

"Start talking girl!" I demand, with worry lacing my voice.

Lu-chan sighed heavily, "Two weeks ago I was in the guild as per usual, Natsu came up to me and kicked me from the team. I've been holed up in my house ever since, rarely ever eating. Today Loke was bored," At this she smirked, "and he opened his gate himself without my consent. He has been caring for me ever since." _Wait...WHAT!? NATSU I WILL KILL YOU! _I clenched my hands into a fist, anger coursing through my body.

"WHAT!? Natsu?! Well, I'm happy Loke was here for you and I'm sorry I wasn't. Now I apologize again, Lu-chan, but I must take a leave of absence. I'll visit you again real soon! When I do, I demand to read the latest chapters in your novel!" I race out of the building hands still clenched ready to pummel a certain pink-haired dragon slayer into oblivion. I stopped in front of the guild doors to check myself. _Daggers? Check. Whip? Check. Pocket Knife? Check. Anger? Check. Natsu dead? Not checked. _I broke the guild doors open and walked inside, completely aware of everyone staring at me in disbelief.

"NATSU!" I scream.

A voice confidently says "Here!" He's completely ignorant on his impending doom. I walk over to the Baka menacingly. I snarled at him and allowed a dark and murderous aura overtake me.

"Would you care to tell me if anything, or anyone, is missing from the guild at the moment?" I flashed him a sickly sweet smile as I hissed quietly.

"No-nothing and n-noone is m-miss-missing...I think..." He stammers out, now truly afraid of the me, the Pacifist bookworm. _Yeah he should be afraid! After I'm done with him, he will be lucky if his body is still in one piece... Or even if he can stay conscious! _I could see him now visibly trembling under my intense gaze with my aura to add effect.

Snapping out my whip, I walk frighteningly close to him.

"Wrong answer" I whisper threateningly in his ears. My whip rings out in the air and smacks Natsu where the light doesn't shine, knocking him to the ground. I pin him to the ground with some daggers and smile sadistically. "Let's try this again. Who isn't here that should be, hmm?"

"Uh um, L-Lisanna?..." he was sweating now and my smile died. I was furious and I threw another dagger.

"Why would I care about that B***H?! Last chance! Who. Is. Missing?!" I practically scream into his ear. Natsu shudders under my knives' grip and I hardened my glare.

"Ummm... La-Laxus" I was shaking and I felt tears threatening to fall.

"You idiot! I'm right here! If you're a dragon slayer, why didn't you smell me!?" Laxus yelled out from the second floor.

"BAKA SALAMANDER! I HATE your guts!" I snarl into his face and jumped away, flicking my whip in the process. I removed my daggers and waited for Natsu to stand up.

"What the Hell Levy?!" Natsu screamed in disbelief and rage. I threw my daggers before he could react and pinned him against a wall. I whipped him until he was panting heavily.

"SOLID SCRIPT: Lighting rod!" I attacked Natsu with some lightning and crisped him nicely. "How dare you forget my best friend!" I screeched in rage and whipped him again. Finally I unsheath my pocket-knife and click it open. With anger empowering my actions, I pose to kill the idiot.

"LEVY STOP!" A deep male voice cries out, tackling me to the floor. My knife clinks off of metal and my eyes widen in shock. _METAL...Metal..metal...GAJEEL?!_

"Don't kill him yet!" Gajeel whines, "I wanna be the one to kill him!" I dust myself off, snarling, walk towards the broken guild doors

As I was walking out the door I yell, "Natsu, the answer is Lucy! How could you forget about my best friend, LUCY HEARTFILIA!?"

Natsu's POV

_Damn! Who would've thought Levy could be scarier than Erza and Mirajane! I seriously thought I would die! If looks could kill, Levy would've killed the entire guild already! I got lucky that Gajeel jumped in, but...What did Levy say? Lucy? What about Lucy? I kicked her off the team and she should be going on solo missions to train and get stronger so of course she's not at the guild!_ I thought wildly after watching Levy walk out of the guild.

"What the hell just happened?!" I screamed what the entire guild was thinking during this 'moment' of silence. The only noise was the wind blowing outside the broken doors of Fairy Tail.

Lucy's POV

_Crap_. I bet that Levy went straight to Fairy Tail. She isn't that dangerous. I'm sure everything is fine. I think I'll just go to sleep.

_An hour later..._

_Bam_. I woke up with a start. A crying Levy walks into my room.

"L-Lucy" Levy started, I cut her off.

"Levy what did you do to Natsu.." I was worried by her expression and what could habe happened...

"Nearly killed him. Gajeel saved him." _Gajeel saved Natsu? Do-Does Gajeel have a crush on Natsu or something? When did those two become so close? _I start giggling uncontrollably. Levy stares at me in shock, gasping at my laughing. "What's so funny?" She continues staring at me

"D-does Gajeel have a c-cr-crush on Natsu?" At this Levy bursts into laughter along with me.

"Oh my gosh! That would be t-too f-funny to be true!" Levy gasps for breath as the laughter is cutting off her air supply. I attempt to stop laughing, at the same time Levy tries as well. A moment of silence passes over us before we both explode into fits of giggles once again.

**Loke's POV**

_I wonder what's going on with those two girls. When Levy followed Lucy into her room a few minutes later Levy stormed out of the house only to come back an hour later crying. _Suddenly very loud laughter could be heard from hime's room. I marched down to her room because I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious what was happening. I crouch down beside the door and put my ear to the door.

"Gajeel and Natsu. The more I think about it, I'm starting to think that's a cute couple" A girly voice exclaims. _Gajeel and Natsu, A COUPLE!? Ok thats it, I'm scarred for life. I will never eavesdrop on her ever again... _

* * *

**Pie: Oh my gosh that took forever to write! But writing Levy sadistically is really quite fun  
Lightstar: Don't take all the credit! I helped!**  
**Pie: Levy and Lucy is a great friendship!**  
**Lightstar and Pie: Natsu and Gajeel...shudders  
Lightstar: *thinks thoughtfully* That would make a pretty dang interesting yaoi...  
Pie: Touche...but its still kinda creepy...  
Levy: Well look at that. You two agree on something? This is the history in the making of-  
Lucy: Levy, you shouldn't have said that.. RUN! BEFORE THEY CATCH YOU  
*Pie and Lightstar gets evil glint in eyes***  
**Lightstar and Pie: GET HER!**  
***Levy gets captured***  
**Pie: Torturing time..  
*Levy throws daggers at Lightstar while Lucy whips Pie***  
**Pie: NOOooOOoOOOO We lost :(  
Lightstar: How!? **  
**Pie: Well peace out! Stay tuned for the next chapter** ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Fights

**Lightstar: Wassup peeps! I'm back with the third chapter of A Star's Reliable Lion- Fights.  
Pie: Yay! Now I get a break!  
Lightstar: BREAK!? YOU DIDN'T UPDATE IT! IT HAS BEEN READY FOR DAYS AND DAYS  
Pie: Excussse me but I was on vacation!  
Lightstar: Whatever...  
Levy: *sadistic grin* Are you guys forgetting something? *pulls out daggers and whip*  
Lightstar: Yeah! We need to do the disclaimer! Pie and I do not own Fairy Tail! (We wish we did though)  
Levy: I'm happy to know you're smarter than that Baka Natsu. Group hug!  
*Pie, Lightstar, Levy, and Lucy hug*  
Lucy: Yay! But poor Natsu... Well let's start the third chapter- Fights!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fights**

**Lucy's POV**

"Bye Levy!" I screamed after my friend as she stalked out of my apartment with a pissed aura. She didn't show any sign of hearing me so I just sighed and returned to the living room where Loke was still waiting.

"Loke!" I yelled for my lion and I found him casually laying down on my couch.

"Lucy? Did something happen with Levy? Did she hurt you? Are you o-?" I interrupted Loke with another slap to his cheek. His head turned to the side and a bright red hand mark stained his cheek. "Ow." I dare him to breathe in pain from the stinging slap, but I didn't stop there.

"You Baka lion! How dare you yell at Levy, my best friend?!" I was hysterical and beyond furious at Loke...no Leo. "Levy had no idea about Natsu until I now just told her! She had missed me and was aging her own troubles with Gajeel, Jet and Droy! Levy is my best friend and it isn't her fault that she didn't come during these past two weeks!" I screamed at the spirit with narrow eyes and tears streaming down my face.

"Lucy..." Leo spoke quietly and controlled. "Lucy, I'm sorry about yelling at Levy and I admit that I overreacted but I'm worried about you and I was angry that someone decided to come two weeks after you need help."

"Leo, go back to the Spirit World if you don't want to get hurt. I want to be alone and you just made my day worse." I tried to keep my voice calm and quiet, but I still went a little high near the end.

"Lucy, I already told you. I'm not leaving until you're perfectly healthy and I don't need to worry anymore. Plus if I leave, what will you do? Go back into sulking mode and not eat again? You'll get kicked out of your house if you don't pay the rent and you can't pay the rent if you can't go on a job." I was about to lose it is this Baka lion didn't leave now.

"Leo, I'm warning you. Go back now or else I'll do worse than only not eat." Tears were falling faster and more heavily now. I threw a punch at Loke only to have it caught in his own fist.

"Lucy calm down. Call me Loke again and sit down on the couch. I'm sorry about yelling at Levy and I promise I won't yell at anybody else... Except maybe Natsu."

"Your promises...how do I know you'll keep them in the future if you can't change the past. The fact that you scared Levy and hurt her doesn't just disappear!" I threw a kick at Loke and he dodged. I continued punching and kicking, but Loke is an expert when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. I don't know what I was thinking, but I continued until I was exhausted. I attempted another punch, but was too weak and still forward. Being the loyal spirit he is with his unconditional love for me, Loke caught me and never fought back. He picked me up and carried me back to my room. I was sweating and he tucked me in.

"Rest for now Lucy. You have a slight fever and I don't want it to get worse. You can fight and argue with me all you want when you're feeling better. I'm going to go get some ice and a wet towel. Try to go to sleep." Loke chided me gently as if I was a little kid and I snorted in response.

"Mmk, but when I'm better, you're gonna get it Loke." I huffed and reluctantly flipped over to my side, facing the wall. I gave in to sleep as exhaustion took over and I blacked out.

**Loke's POV**

I knew Lucy was asleep after hearing her deep, even breathing. She was facing the wall so I couldn't confirm if she was truly asleep, but I left to her kitchen anyways. I wrapped some ice in a small towel and stuffed the towel into a bag.

When I walked back to Lucy, I turned her over onto her back and hung the makeshift ice-pack over her forehead to bring down her temperature a bit. Lucy's breathing deepened and she sighed contently. I smiled at how peaceful she looked; what with her eyes closed, a light pink glowing over her cheeks, and her lips slightly parted as she breathed. I wiped away some sweat with a paper towel and left a glass of cold water on her bedside, just in case she woke up and I wasn't there. After making sure she was completely relaxed, I plopped down on her couch in the living room and dozed off for a little cat nap with the spare time I had. I yawned and fell asleep almost instantly. I was tired from dodging all of Lucy's blows and I have to admit, she could pack quite a bit of power in her punches despite the fact she was already slightly sick. Of course, I would never imagine fighting back and hurting her. I loved her and cared for her. I didn't want my Hime to be hurt anymore.

I stopped thinking about the day with Levy and my little argument with Lucy so I could fall asleep peacefully without a worry.

**Lucy's POV **_The next day..._

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight beaming through my open window. I yawned widely and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. I picked an ice pack off of my forehead and stood up to stretch my limbs. There was a glass of water and melted ice on my bedside and I drank the liquid thirstily, enjoying the soothing feeling of cold water rushing down my throat. I blinked around sleepily before trudging to the bathroom to take a warm, soothing bath.

After changing into a pair of light-wash jean shorts and a golden collared tee, I retreated to the kitchen for a bite to eat. I was making some pancakes and bacon when I suddenly heard a yawn that sounded more like a mix between a growl, snarl, and purr. I turned off the stove and temporarily abandoned my task of making pancakes.

_Why does it sound like a lion is sleeping in my living room?!...Wait a sec...a lion? Lion...lion...LION...LOKE!_ Thoughts about my trusty spirit flew into my head and I whipped around, jumping over the counter **(A/N: Woot! Let's go parkouring Lucy!). **Sure enough, there I saw a puff of orange hair on my couch. Boy was SOMEONE going to get it! I was about to punch him in the face to wake him up, until I got a better idea. My face lit up with an evil grin and I sprinted to the bathroom for a bucket. I filled the bucket with cold water and ice before returning to the sleeping lion who currently lay on my couch.

SPLASH! I dumped the bucket of ice cold water on him and he jumped up, startled. His eyes wide with irritation and his blazer was soaked. Not to mention, his hair was pretty long and it hung over his eyes, slightly blocking his vision. I giggled at his ridiculous sight, but quickly composed myself.

"What was that for?!" he screamed, exasperated and I put my hands on my hip after throwing the bucket over his head.

"You don't remember? I said that you were going to get it when I was all better. I'm all better and I decided to give you a wake call with a nice, icy cold, bucket of water. Payback for pushing my pressure point to knock me out and for yelling at my best friend, Levy-chan." I retorted back in his face and saw him bite his lip with no argument to counter me. I smiled smugly as he sighed in defeat and pulled the bucket off his head to shake his hair out. I didn't catch the snicker on his face until it was too late and he splashed me with water from his drench hair. "Wah! Loke! Don't get me wet again! I just took a shower!" I whined and he laughed. I soon joined him and we were sitting on the couch, laughing hysterically.

"Now there's my payback in response to your payback! That's your punishment for waking up a mighty lion from a cat-nap!" Loke spluttered back at me and I ceased my laughing to frown a bit.

"Ugh. Who's the mighty lion here? All I see is a wet cat, pouting from receiving a punishment from his Hime~!" I grinned in satisfaction before walking back to the kitchen to continue my task. I yelled over my shoulder, "Go take a warm shower in my bathroom and get some clothes from the Spirit World. By the time you're done, pancakes well be cooked and we can eat breakfast."

"Mmk. You sure you don't wanna join me Lucy~?" he purred and I blushed furiously before stutterting.

"P-perverted neko! I thought you were a noble lion spirit! Not a perverted playboy!"

"Awwww! That really hurt Lucy!" he whined and I rolled my eyes. I could hear the fake sadness oozing in his voice and I just sighed when he called cheerfully later. "See you in a lil' bit hime~!" I swear I could feel him wink through the bathroom door. I simply sighed and went back to cooking pancakes and bacon.

_30 minutes later..._

I was setting the table and putting the food out. Loke still hasn't come back and the water had stopped rushing about 10 minutes ago. I proceeded to start eating while the food was shot and he appeared at the table 5 minutes later. Loke was wearing a plain white collared button-up shirt and only had the bottom half buttoned up, revealing his upper, nicely toned, chest. "Awww, Lucy~. Why did you start eating without me?" he pouted and put on his cute neko kitty eyes. "You couldn't have waited a little bit?"

"Why would I wait for a lion who yelled at my best friend and splashed me with water? After breakfast I'm going to the guild to pick a job k? I'm going to guess that you want to come with me?" I scoffed and rose an eyebrow as his eyes lit up.

"You're healthy enough to work? Or sweet, yeah. I'll accompany you to the guild and on the job. I AM your spirit after all!" he beamed and I shook my head at his antics. When we finished eating, Loke helped me wash the dishes and I strapped my whip and keys to a brown leather, braided-belt. I pulled on some simple golden flats and we headed to the guild. When we arrived in front of the doors, I could tell Loke was getting tenser by the second as we advanced.

"Loke...are you okay?" he was trembling slightly and I was worried that he may actually snap.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Don't worry I can restrain myself long enough for us to grab a job and go. Just allow me to kick the doors open and I'll be fine." he reassured me and looked to me for permission from his request. I nodded uncertainly and Loke kicked the doors with such force, they broke off the hinges. I cringed at the impact, but we casually walked in like nothing happened. The entire guild was staring at us and I could hear a few murmurs. They went along the lines of:

"Ugh, not again." or "Lucy's here!" or "Loke's accompanying Lucy...why exactly? And where has she been these past two weeks?" and I especially heard "Why did the doors get broken two days in a row? First Levy, now Loke? All because of Lucy too."

_Levy? Levy broke down the doors yesterday? Hm, no wonder why she was crying and got Natsu almost killed. Oh well, if these comments continue, Loke's gonna snap. I better hurry. _I glanced over at Loke and was relieved to see him slightly more relaxed than before and no murderous aura. He was still on the verge of staying sane and pouncing to snap someone's neck though and I sweatdropped a little. I grabbed a request from the board and walked over the Mira,

"Hey Mira, I'll be taking this request as a solo mission k? Be back later." I rushed through and Mira simply nodded, taking note of the request I took.

"Hey wait! Lucy!" I heard Natsu holler for me, but I didn't bother turning around to acknowledge him. Loke read my mind and I heard a crash behind me.

Without turning around I continued walking with a smirk plastered on my face. "Now, now Loke. We don't want to cause a scene. We came here to take a job to leave and get stronger." I chided my lion gently and he returned to my side panting. We walked off casually and left the guild gawking at our backs.

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey wait! Lucy!" I called after her, but she just kept walking. Before I knew, I was thrown backwards by Loke and I crashed into the wall.

"Now, now Loke. We don't want to cause a scene. We came here to take a job and leve to get stronger." Lucy's voice was gently chiding for Loke, but I could sense an icy presence as she spoke. .Loke snarled at me, and the pair just walked out of the guild, leaving me and the rest of the guild gawking at their turned backs.

_Dang! What the hell is up with Lucy? She's never been so direct! And what's Loke's problem?!_

I was the one to voice the guild's thoughts like always, "What's wrong with Lucy and when did she change?!" I hollered and the guild fell silent.

_First Levy comes and beats the crap outta me, now Loke and Lucy come to give me the silent treatment...with some violence in there on Loke's part._

I was lost in my thoughts when I saw a huge metal pole get launched at my quick reflexes, I dodged it in the nick of time and I turned to see my assaulter. It was Gajeel.

"Oi, metalhead. What do you think you're doing?" I countered with a punch, my fist lit up in flames.

"I'm getting revenge on you for hurting bunny girl AND shorty you baka flamebrain." he hissed and launched another attack. I tried to throw another punch, but I felt something latch onto my arm and hold me back. It was a whip. I ripped my arm from its hold and turned to see a second assaulter, Levy.

"Levy?! Again?!" I stood there exasperated with my mouth hanging open.

"You got lucky yesterday Salamander, if Gajeel hadn't jumped in. But now that Lu-chan's left, we have nothing holding us back from torturing your sorry ass!" Levy's voice was laced with such venom, it made me freeze in place. "Lu-chan did nothing wrong, but you just had to go and rip her heart out all over again, Destroy her life after getting her hopes up! You are the stupidest, densest, cruelest baka I have ever met, NATSU! No, you disgust me so much, you don't deserve to be called by your name pinky!" Levy's whip lashed out at me again and I quickly dodged.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I heard Gajeel's attack from behind and I quickly countered it to defend myself. _Tch! I hate being the one on the defense! I should always be offense! _"Talons of the Fire Dragon!"

"Solid Script: Water Trident!" my fire was soon dissipated when Levy summoned a trident made entirely of water and she sliced at my feet. The flames disappeared and I felt as if Erza had sliced my feet with a sword again. I fell to the ground and daggers were thrown at me just like yesterday, but this time I was prepared. I quickly jumped up into a handstand and pushed myself up to dodge the daggers. Gajeel caught them in his mouth and started eating them.

"Wah! Gajeel! Don't eat my daggers!" Levy whined and I noticed her wrist flip out again. A whip came into my path while I was in mid-air and I was flung into another wall.

"STOP!" Erza interupted the fight with an icy glare that made Gajeel and I freeze. "Gajeel, don't irritate Natsu further and fight with him. I don't want to see any more fighting in the guild understand!?"

"A-A-Aye!" Gajeel and I stood side-by-side before answering with a salute.

"Good. Now Levy! What do you think you're doing? It's rare for you to be fighting and destroying the guild like this. I want you to stop now." Erza flashed another hard glare at Levy. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as Levy stared back at Erza with a sneer. She approached Erza and the two had a silent stare down until I saw Erza visibly shudder slightly under Levy's intense gaze.

"I always have good reasons Erza. And don't think everyone will listen obediently to your orders. I'm going to kill that flaming bastard even if it means leaving Fairy Tail!" Levy screamed her head off and unsheathed a sword.

She lunged past Erza and aimed straight at me. I tried to dodge, but Gajeel was holding me down. For the third time in my life, ever since I joined Fairy Tail, I felt undiminishable fear. The first was during the S-Class Exam against Gildarts. The second was against that god slayer from Grimoire Heart. The third was from Levy yesterday; I now add today's Levy to my third fear that started yesterday.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the painful slash Levy would cut through me. I waited and waited. But it never came. Gajeel's hold on me was also released. I opened one eyes to see what had happened and saw a curtain of scarlet-red hair in front of me...Erza. I also looked behind me to see Gajeel had disappeared. Erza had a sword up to block Levy's attack and Gajeel was behind Levy...doing absolutely nothing. I leaped away in fear and hid by Mira. and Lisanna.

"Don't stop me Erza!" Levy hissed at Titania and the venom in her voice made me shiver with fear. Erza didn't budge, but I could tell she was a little intimidated by the usually quiet bookworm.

"Levy, calm down. Let's talk about this calmly. I'm sure Lucy wouldn't want you to do this." Erza was trying to chide Levy, but her voice was shaking and it didn't have much effect. Levy knocked Erza's sword away and lunged again. Erza dodges and was able to requip another sword before Levy cut the bar in half.

"I'll won't be satisfied until that bastard flame-brain is suffering! He hurt Lu-chan like no one else and he deserves to suffer! Why do you stop me Erza!?" Levy screamed and jumped back.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Master yelled and Levy tched. Both girls sheathed their swords and Levy stomped angrily up to Master.

"Master! I want Natsu to be punished. He hurt Lu-chan psychologically and emotionally!" Levy was screaming with tears and Gajeel pulled her into an embrace. As she cried in his arms, everyone was staring at me.

"H-heh. Wh-what? Why is e-everyone s-staring at me like t-that?" I chuckled nervously and Mira punched me in the gut, knocking me out cold.

**Master's POV**

_Natsu hurt Lucy? When would Natsu ever hurt his own nakama? But I also know that Levy doesn't get this angry everyday. Ugh, what happened to my brats?!_

The guild started murmuring about Lucy after Mira punched Natsu to knock him out. I was wondering what had happened and called Levy to my office.

"Master! Punish him! He d-" I cut her off and stared deeply into her tear-stained eyes.

"Levy, what happened? What did Natsu do? Why are you so furious? What happened to Lucy?" I said gently and waited for an explanation. She relayed everything that happened, including Loke's fury.

"Natsu kicked Lucy out of his team and replaced her with Lisanna. After that, Lucy didn't come by for two weeks so I got worried. When I went over there two days ago, Loke was with her and she was all skin and bones. She barely ate anything for those past weeks and it was all because Natsu stomped on her heart after bringing her hopes up by bringing her to Fairy Tail. Her life was in pieces until she met Natsu and Fairy Tail. Now Natsu tore her life apart all over again when he was the remedy in the first place! That dense idiot! He's so cruel! He should be punished! Lucy's lucky Loke is her spirit otherwise she would have died by now! Loke was furious how we didn't check on her for two weeks! I was busy so I couldn't come, but someone else from the guild should have thought something was up!" Levy was about to snap again and I used some sleep magic to knock her out so she wouldn't cause a scene again.

"I understand. I'll deal with it." I murmured quietly and stepped out of my office again. "Gajeel! Take Levy and bring her to her dorm at Fairy Hills. Stay with her until she wakes up."

Gajeel nodded and jumped up to carry Levy out. Except he jumped out from the window and I sweatdropped. _Didn't he think he might accidentally drop Levy and since she's unconscious she would have died?!_ I sighed and turned back to the guild.

"You brats! Raise your hand if you noticed Lucy hadn't been here for two weeks!" I sighed in disappointment as nobody raised their hands. "Ah you brats! How could you forget one of your family! Your precious nakama didn't eat for two weeks because she was in pain! I will punish Natsu first, but all of you better watch your actions. Pay more attention to your guildmates! Mira when Natsu wakes up, send him to my office." Mira nodded and I headed back into my office. _Stupid brats. I almost lost a child. I'm such a bad parent._

**Lucy's POV **_At the train station with Loke..._

_I hate that dense idiot! _Baka Natsu! Loke and I had just arrived at the train station and were currently waiting for our train to come take us to Hargeon Town. I had taken a job in the South Forest to defeat a few forest Vulcans and save someone's son. The reward was 100,000 jewel and I would also earn a Celestial Astronomical key if I brought the son unharmed and in healthy condition.

"All aboard! Train to Hargeon Port Town! Leaving now!" a conductor announced and I jumped up, grabbing Loke's wrist in the process.

"That's our train, come on Loke!" I sprinted to the train and threw myself and Loke into the train. We landed on one of the, luckily, empty benches and escaped the danger of accidentally crushing someone. We did earn a few odd stares and whispers, but I brushed them off and seated myself. Loke sat next to me sweatdropping and the train started on its way. After a few minutes, Loke broke the awkward silence:

"Um, Lucy? Hime-sama?" Loke sounded nervous and I turned to him.

"Hm, Loke? What's wrong? And don't call me Hime-sama in public." I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Yes yes, but anyways Hime-sama? Couldn't you have been a little more...er less forceful and urgent when boarding the train? We were lucky, but if someone was sitting here, we would've given them a heart attack or crushed their bones." I thought about his words and shrugged.

"Oh well! We got lucky, but anyways I-" _CRASH! _I was interupted mid-sentence and I turned my head to look outside the window to see what was going on. I saw multiple monkey members of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy standing outside and I sighed deeply. "Ugh, not these idiots again! They were so easy to beat those 7 years ago at Love & Lucky! Why are they here again!?" I groaned in frustration and lowered my head into my hands.

"L-lucy-hime? What's wrong? If they were so easy to beat, then couldn't we beat them again?"

"No Loke. I don't know if they got stronger. Plus, there are more bystanders and we are in the middle of a desert."

"Oh...I see. Well it's worth a try."

"Loke, you don't understand. These guys are extremely-"

"Attention! This is Naked Mummy! All passengers get off the train and your lives will be spared. Any mages are welcome to join Naked Mummy, if not then prepare to get murdered!" An all-too-familiar monkey voice hooted over the speakers of the train and all the passengers fled off the train, screaming, until only Loke and me remained on our car. A few moments later, the doors were kicked open and ten members of Naked Mummy appeared.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here. The blondie who defeated me so easily all those years ago! Well, you won't be so lucky now. I've improved and can easily beat you now! Come on boys!" the same Naked Mummy mage I fought at Love & Lucky stepped out and acknowledges himself as the leader of the group.

"Hmmm, you again monkey." I sighed and shook my head. "You never learn. Loke!" I cracked out my whip and stood back-to-back with my lion.

"At your command Hime. All ready to go." he winked quickly and he riverted to his spirit form with hands glowing.

"Now!" we lept at my yell and I cracked my whip at five guys. I hit, them but that didn't stop them yet. "Gate of Ram, I open thee! Aries!"

"Sumimasen! Wool Wall!" I had Aries form a temporary barrier around Loke and I and the three of us stood back-to-back again.

"Hey Aries, long time no see. It'll be nice fighting with you again!" Loke's playboy antics kicked in and I had to hit him on the head to snap him back to the battle.

"Loke, focus. We're in the middle of a fight. Listen, Once Aries' wool clears, I want you to go for the leader ok? Aries and I will support your back."

"Yes Hime."

"S-sumimasen. Okay Hime." Loke, Aries and I exchanged nods and seconds later, the wool cleared. Only three guys were down and the leader stood unharmed. The other seven had us surrounded and we waited.

"1...2...3...Now!"

"Regulus, Grant me your power!"

"Wool Shot! Sumimasen~!" Loke fired up and leaped with his entire body glowing. Aries shot balls of pink fluff at every other mage to hold them back and I cracked my whip at them to add effect.

"Loke, now!" Loke attacked the leader and beat him to shreds. Five minutes later, the car was empty with the exception of Naked Mummy members laying unconscious and my spirits and I stood proudly. "Good job! Aries you may go back now?"

"Su-sumimasen!" Aries whined before disappearing.

"I must say, excellent work there Hime." Loke knelt on one knee and kissed my hand. I fell to one knee myself from being halfway drained and I was breathing hard. I wasn't completely healed from before and now I didn't have as much strength as I would without being sick prior.

"Hime! Are you okay? Are you feeling faint? You should rest for a bit!"

"I'm fine Loke. Don't worry." I flashed him a weak grin and reassured him. "It's just been about a month since I last went on a mission and worked this hard. After I rest a little bit, I'll be fine." I got up on my feet and stood up, except I was a little wobbly and Loke set me down on the seat. I smiled gratefully at him, when the door crashed open again. This time with more mages, but they were allies. They stood there gawked at the ten unconscious Naked Mummy members. The total number of mages was probably about 7. One particular male with blonde hair and green eyes stepped up.

"Did you do all this? One blonde female and orange haired male?" he was wide-eyed as he questioned and Loke scratched the back of his head before answering for me.

"Actually, it was technically all this blonde Hime-sama's work since I'm her spirit." the blonde gawked again and looked to me for confirmation. I nodded and smiled nervously. The entire group of mages fell to the floor except for one purple haired girl. She had keys dangling from her waist too and she had piercing red eyes.

"You're a Celestial mage? What's you name?" she approached me and Loke stood defensively in front of her. "Hmm, aren't you Leo the Lion? One of the twelve Zodiac gates? I can also tell the Ram, Aries, was summoned too. Impressive. My name is Murasaki Aiko. I used to be a Celestial mage until I learned Requip magic. Here, you can have all my keys. I collected a lot, but I never use them and never made contracts." she held out a large key ring and I felt my eyes widen in shock at how many keys she had.

"My name is Lucy and a-are you sure Murasaki-san? You can get stronger so you can use Requip magic and Celestial Magic." I gawked at her and she nodded her head with confidence and diction. "I can't accept your precious keys though! You should keep the ones you made contracts with at least! The bond is very important and I'm sure those spirits care for you a lot."

"Actually the thing is...my spirits hate me. I often fight with them and mistreat them. They only use the bare minimum of their powers and only use their true powers if it is absolutely necessary to keep me alive." Murasaki-san aimed her eyes towards the ground and reached for my hand. She placed the key ring in my hand and smiled softly. "I'm sure these spirits will love you Lucy. I can tell you have VERY secure and close bonds with your spirits. Well, I will take my leave now. Please take good care of them." And with that, Murasaki Aiko disappeared. I stared the Loke and could tell he was thinking about the times when he and Aries belonged to Karen. The way how Karen always abused Aries and how he 'killed' her.

"Loke? Loke! LOKE! LEO!" I yelled in his ear before he snapped back.

"K-Karen?" he whimpered slightly and I realized my mistake. I shouldn't have called him Leo with an angry tone of voice, the same tone Karen used.

"No, no. Loke, it's me, Lucy." I knelt down to hug him as he fell to his knees. "Calm down, we defeated Naked Mummy and we need to get to Hargeon Port Town. Let's go."

Loke sighed and hugged me back before he pulled me up and scooped me up princess-style. "Let's go then, Lucy-hime, my love! We have important matters to attend to!" he snapped his fingers and sent our stuff to the Spirit World as he ran to Hargeon with me laughing in his arms. I prayed that we wouldn't meet any trouble along the way.

"Go my trusty lion! We must get to Hargeon and meet the client before sunset!" I cheered and he nodded happily. I giggled at his silly expression as the wind of his running pushed his hair back and whipped my hair into his chest. I had my arms wrapped around Loke's neck and he held me securely. I've never felt this safe and comfortable around anybody else, aside from my mother. Even Natsu never gave me this secure, warm feeling of comfort. I mean Natsu gave me a sense of protection, but with Loke? It was different.

_What's this feeling? I'm warm and cuddly inside despite the cold wind whipping my body. I've never trusted anybody or anything else more than I trust Loke holding me in his arms right now. _I giggled quietly to myself and snuggled my head into Loke's warm chest. He smiled and held me closer. I tucked my face into his blazer and fell asleep.

**? POV**

I stood there in front of my mirror, looking down on the human world and a certain pair of a lion and Celestial mage. I watched as I saw the mage fall asleep with the lion carrying her snugly and securely close to his chest. I could see the peace and serenity the mage felt in his arms. I narrowed my eyes as I also saw the security she felt with the lion and the great amount of trust in him.

"I love you." I heard the lion whisper quietly to the sleeping mage and he kissed the top of her head. She snuggled closer to him and I crossed my arms.

I muttered to myself, "That lion had better watch himself..."

* * *

**Pie: OMG! Who is it?!  
Lightstar: Just...just stop Pie. You already know.  
Lucy: Zzzzzzzzzz...  
Loke: What the hell?! Who is it Pie!? Why does he-MFMMFF!  
Lightstar: *shoves a lollipop into Loke's mouth before screaming* NO SPOILERS LEO!  
Pie:Kyaaa! Such an adorable LoLu moment! *Stays oblivious to the situation*  
Lightstar: Why of course! After all it was written by none other than yours truly, mwa! Thank you everybody! *smirk and curtsy*  
Pie: Ah, shut it Star. No one cares.  
Loke: *Spits out lollipop* Hey! Don't shove a lollipop in my mouth...Then again THANK YOU FOR MY MOMENT WITH LUCY, LIGHTSTAR-SAMA!  
Lightstar: *smiles smugly* Hehe, apparently one of the main characters cares very much!  
Pie: Ugh! Just skip to the next chapter already!  
Lightstar: What are you talking about!? You're supposed to write it! I just wrote this incredibly long chapter!  
Loke: Now now Pie, Star, settle down. Don't fight!  
Pie: How are we supposed to NOT fight! This chapter is called Fights for goodness sake!  
Loke: Touche Pie.  
Lightstar: Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
Loke: Pie-sama, please let me have another moment with Lucy, my lovely hime-sama!  
Pie: Hmm I could~ or I could make this into a Romeo and Juliet story...  
Loke: NOOOO!  
Lucy: *says sleepily and snaps awake* Shut your trap Loke. Nobody wants to hear it.  
*Loke pouts and Lucy glares*  
Pie and Lightstar: When did you wake up Lucy!?  
Lucy: You guys are so f**kin loud. You think I can sleep like that?! *raises an eyebrow*  
Pie and Lightstar: Oh... *gapes with round O mouths*  
Lucy: Review please... *yawns widely***


	4. Chapter 4: The Sun and The Moon

**Pie: Sorry about the lack of romantic scenes here! I got in the zone today and a million ideas popped up and this one was too good to pass up! This is the favorite chapter I've ever written!  
Lightstar: That's nice, but try getting some romantic inspiration eh!?  
Pie: Too bad, its MY TURN TO SHYYYYNEEEE!  
Lightstar: Uh Pie there's something seriously wrong with you...  
Pie: Nah... o.O I'm just back from a really tiring vacation, didn't feel like vacation. Felt like a drag - pie - around - all - day - to - make - her - pass - out - 11 - days  
Lucy: Okay then.. is that where you've been?!  
Loke: Yeah Pie you promised me time with my Lucy!  
Pie: I didn't promise you anything. I said.. and it still stand that if you don't shut up I'll make this a Romeo Juliet story!  
Lucy: Meh I don't feel like dying today though  
*Everyone laughs*  
Lightstar: You don't FEEL like DYING? XD  
Pie: HAHAHAHA  
Lightstar: Hey Pie I really don't feel like dying today how about you?  
Pie: Same here. Don't really wanna die today..  
Lucy: Sh-Shut up! Aren't you forgetting a little something..  
Pie: Oh yeah!  
*Big black disclaimer paper floats down gently  
**_**5 hours later...  
**_**Pie: I'm tired of waiting! DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. If we did we wouldn't be writing this right?  
*Paper falls on Pie's head as she finishes*  
Pie: Seriously... .  
Lightstar: TO THE STORY WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Sun and The Moon**

**Lucy POV**

_Darkness. Darkness as far as the eye can see. All I can see is the darkness. Without warning the darkness illuminates itself and I can see Loke. Wait that's wrong it's not just Loke it's Loke and I standing side-by-side. Both of us battered and a bit bloodied. An enemy stands in front of us. It was a light shaped into the form of a man.. With a mustache? The Light mustache man brings his arm back as if to strike as the arm goes down the aim is obviously for Loke. The world seems to go into slow motion as I jump to protect Loke. I take most of the blow and land on the ground a few feet away, with a giant cut on my arm bleeding profusely. I try to scream but the sounds won't produce.  
The image suddenly is replaced with the same light mustache man staring at me intently._

_"Watch your feelings before its too late" he says before disappearing in a flash of light blinding me. I once again attempt to scream this time finding my voice in the light._

I open my weary eyes to notice a blurry mass of orange. Blinking a few times I can now discern it as hair. Oh yeah Loke was staying with me. I would have thought he had gone back by now. It's been a few days already that he's been in Earthland. My eyes wander over to his, only to find them consumed with worry.

"What's wrong hime? You were screaming pretty loud" Concern overwhelms his voice. Then the events of my dream rebound and it feels like a punch to the gut.

"I-I'm fine" I sputter out. "Just a bad nightmare" he continues to stare at me as if inviting me to continue and tell him about my dream.

Once he realizes that I'm done talking he says "You know Lucy. You can talk to me if you want.." He cares? He then gives me his trademark smirk "After all I love you Princess~"

"Yeah yeah" I mutter getting myself up from Loke's arms. "Loke, we need to go collect the reward from the mission" _100,000 jewels... _I noticed Loke faltering to the side a bit as he stood up and his usual smooth steps were switched to a slow staggering. My eyes look over him worried, until I remember that since he's a spirit he can't stay in the human world too long, its been a few days already.

"Close! A door to the lion!" I yell awkwardly

"Wah, Lucy!?" Loke stutters out before he disappeared in a flash of light. With my concerns about my faithful lion out of the way I make my way towards the requester. Spotting him in a crowd of people, I rush over to him. Collecting my rewards I head back to my house. Once there I take out the Astronomical key I got from the request.

"I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world... Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open the door to the Sun! Solana!"

An extremely bright smoke appears, once it clears, a little girl appears who doesn't look more than eight. Her blond hair stretches down to her shoulders, side bangs swept out of her face to show her abnormally bright eyes which appeared to be a blinding white. Her outfit consisted of an innocent dress that reached her knees painted a very pale yellow, light yellow sandals, and a golden band around her left leg. She was adorably hugging a stuffed sun with sunglasses and a big smile. Her whole body exudes a friendly brightness.

"Hi..." Solana said shyly. _She is so cute! Her voice sounds so innocent_.

"Hi" I reply brightly. I notice Solana looks like she wants to say something

"I-I don't know what to call you, co-could I call you Onee-chan?" Shocked I nod numbly.

"Yay! Hey Onee-chan what about the contract?" She asks adorably.

"Ah yes!" I exclaim, "Mondays?" She nods yes, "Tuesdays?" She nods again, "Wednesdays?" Another nod, "Thursdays?" Yet another nod, "Fridays?" She nods like she's done it her whole life, "Saturdays?" More nodding, "Sundays?" She sadly shakes her head no.

"Contract complete!" I confirmed brightly. "Solana, would you like to come with me to the guild? I need to pick another job! No use in standing around goalessly"

"Of course Onee-chan!" The innocent little Sun girl chirped, and with that we both make our way to the obnoxious guild. The guild looks like its jumping from all of the fighting thats going on inside of it. I walk up to the guild doors, pushing on the wood gently and it opens. Solana and I walk inside just to see Natsu and Gray fighting as per usual.

"Solana, ignore the boy with the pink hair. I really don't like him at the moment. He hurt me" I whisper to her. Instantly Solana's bright and cheerful white eyes turn a dangerous burning red. Her brightly shining body turns into blinding heat. She turns and walks up to Natsu each step sending groups of guild members quickly into a faint. Now the only one's still up are Natsu, Gray, Solana and myself. Natsu and Gray are too caught up in the battle to notice the unbearable heat.

Solana steps in between the two bickering boys. They both notice the little girl and soon pause their attacks.

"Hey you shouldn't get in the way of our fight. It's dangerous." Gray tells her. Solana stays silent. Gray shrugs and resumes the fight. She looks at Gray enraged. She once again walks in between the fight.

She stretches both arms out wide and points to each boy murmuring, "Maddened Inferno" A pure red beam shoots from her fingertips, blasting each boy through the guild to the outside.

"What the hell? Who is that little girl?" I hear Gray say from the outside of the guild.

"Thats enough Solana." I scold her for a moment until I hear Natsu yell for me, "On second thought, would you mind toying with him for a few minutes?" I ask sadistically. She nods slowly as if nodding gives her great pleasure. I casually walk through the fainted mages up to the job request board.

_Poster: Hunter_

_Defeat a gang of thieves_

_Reward: 300,000 jewels_

_How boring! Rejected!_

_Poster: Aryll_

_Escort through monster infested forest_

_Reward: 10,000 jewels_

_Probably and annoying client. Rejected!_

_Poster: Lily_

_Defeat a gang of thieves in a fair_

_Reward: 150,000 jewels + pass for unlimited carnival games_

_Sounds interesting! I'll take it!_

I rip the job of off the board and walk over to Mirajane splashing a bit of water on her to bring her out of her fainted state.

"Mira, I'm taking this job be back in a few days" I calmly tell her. She nods and immediately cringes from a major headache.

Just as I'm about to call Solana over so we can take our leave, I get interested in Solana's fight.

"Enraged Heatwave!" Solana mutters. The heat surrounding the sun girl's body heats up and the extreme heat causes Natsu to faint. With Natsu down for at least a few hours. Slowly her eyes fade back to white and the brightness around her settles down. Solana turns around, noticing me and skipping over to greet me.

"Whoa..." I trail off "Solana.. You.. Wow" I'm left with a loss for words. _Solana is really strong! And so darn adorable._ I surprise her with a big hug. "You're so cute!" I coo and glomp her.

"Erm. Well lets head back to the apartment and we can go on the request tomorrow!" I regain myself "Solana you should head back to the spirit world. I'll call you if I need help!" Solana nods solemnly and returns to the spirit world.

**Solana POV**

"Solana, ignore the boy with the pink hair. I really don't like him at the moment. He hurt me" Lucy whispered in my ear and I instantly felt furious. My eyes glowed a bright red and the temperature around me rose to incredible heights. I walked to the fighting duo and stood between them. Eventually they noticed me and paused their fighting for a bit.

"Hey you shouldn't get in the way of our fight. It's dangerous." the raven haired guy spoke to me, but I stayed silent. I grew even more furious as they shrugged me off and continued fighting.

"Madened Inferno." I murmured quietly while pointing at each boy in turn with my arms spread wide. A red beam shot from my fingertips and blasted the two through the walls of the guild. _Who are THEY to ignore me and hurt Onee-chan!? _I thought furiously and the temperature around me rose even higher.

"What the hell? Who is that little girl?" I heard the voice of the raven haired man again and I heard them both start to stand up. I shot a death glare at both boys and was surprised they didn't flinch.

"That's enough Solana" I heard Lucy scold me slightly and I was a little disappointed. My eyes dulled to a golden color, and the heat around me cooled a little bit.

"Hey Lucy! You know the little girl? Who is she and why are you here?" The pink haired guy yelled and I saw Onee-chan get a tick mark on her head. I agreed with her and also grew angry.

"On second thought, would you mind toying with him for a few minutes?" Lucy told me and I heard the sadistic intent in her voice. I nodded happily and allowed my eyes to glow a bright red again. I mirrored my Onee-chan's feelings with a sweet sadistic smirk on my face as I turned to the two fighting boys again.

"Raging Flares of the Sunset!" I aimed both palm at the pinky and a red-orange sun formed in front of my hands. It shot towards the pink haired idiot and when it made contact, an image like a sunset appeared. Flames rose from the sunset and pinky was in the middle of the sun. He screamed in surprise as my sun burned him. I was surprised when I saw him eat the flames and I decided I had to use a different technique. _Guess I'll stick to melee attacks. _

"Glare of Innocence" I glared at him as he stood up and smiled at me. I know my 'Innocent' glare is scarier than Onee-san and anybody else here so I smiled in satisfaction as the idiot froze in place with a nervous smile.

"Heh, You're dead pinky." I glared harder at him and allowed light to envelope me. I charged at him and threw a fast punch at his gut, powering it with my magic, and he flew again. I teleported behind him and kicked him in the guild, sending him crashing into the wall again. By now, I'm pretty sure he should unconscious, but I heard him groan in pain. I sighed and walked back into the guild when I sensed him about to attack me again. I quickly ducked and threw a roundhouse kick, aiming at his side gut and he flew into a table. I was starting to get tired of 'playing' with this dense idiot so I decided to make it easier on him.

"Enraged Heatwave!" I increased the heat around him to an unmeasurable temperature and knocked him out for a few hours.

"Whoa..." I heard Onee-san murmur quietly and I felt a wave of glee overtake my body. I turned to her with my eyes bright and a smile plastered on my face. "Solana...You...Wow.." Onee-san was breathless and she took a few slow steps towards me. "You're so cute!" She ran up to me and gave me a huge bear hug. Considering my small size, I was pretty much suffocated, but appreciated the affection my Onee-san had for me. "Erm. Well lets head back to the apartment and we can go on the request tomorrow!" I smiled and she let go of me, allowing my lungs to once again welcome the air. I was kinda tired, but glad I was able to do something for Onee-san.

"Solana you should head back to the spirit world. I'll call you if I need help!" She looked me over once and I knew she could tell I was feeling a little tired. I nodded and disappeared back to the spirit world.

**Loke POV**_In the spirit world..._

_Lucy! Arg! Why did she send me back!? I was perfectly fine in Earthland for three years! I can handle a few days._ Once I finally have the strength, I summon myself in Earthland just to see Lucy sleeping peacefully in her bed. Sighing, I begin to prepare breakfast.

**Lucy POV  
**I wake up to the smell of delicious food, yet again. My stomach yearns for food and obeying it I slump into the kitchen. Loke is standing there with his hands on his hips, eyes accusing with the faint inducing food lays behind him.

"Food" I mutter under my breath. Loke hears and stands firmly between me and the food. "I only sent you back because you were falling over! You were tired yet had too much pride to admit it!"

"Fine, you get off.. this time!" He acknowledges playfully.

"Hey Loke I'm going to head to the guild to talk to Levy-chan. Sound good? You should head back to the spirit world for now" He stiffens at the mention at the guild. Noting the the angry look in his eyes I choose my next words carefully "I'll just go in and drag her out of the guild to talk.." I trail off. His expression starts to scare me. "Well uh bye see you later" I say before sprinting out the door nearly knocking it off its hinges and don't stop until I'm in the comforting light of the sun. I collapse and wheeze until I catch my breath once again and start making my way toward the guild.

**Loke POV**

"Hey Loke I'm going to head to the guild to talk to Levy-chan. Sound good?" Guild?! She wants to go to the guild alone after what happened? I can vaguely hear her say something else about the guild. "Well uh bye see you later" she nervously says before rushing out the door and silence overcomes the small apartment once again leaving me to my thoughts. _What was her nightmare about? I wonder if it has to do with Team Natsu. Ugh if Lucy would let me, he would be dead at my feet. But alas she doesn't want to hurt her so called 'Nakama'. I have to keep her trust. After all, I truly love Lucy and she was the one that saved me after Karen... Maybe I should just go back for her_

**Lucy's POV**

I sprinted for the guild and punched the doors open. "Levy?!" As I called for my best friend, my eyes were scanning the tables searching for blue hair.

"Lu-chan!?" I heard Levy's petite voice from the bar and turned my head. Walking over, I asked her to come with me and dragged her by the arm outside the guild.

"Wait L-" I heard a pink-haired boy yell out. Ignoring the shout I continue dragging Levy outside. Once outside I slam the guild doors closed causing them to crack a bit. Levy and I sweatdrop. _That's what? The third time damaging the guild doors?Feel kinda sorry for Master having to repeatedly replace the doors... _

"So, Lu-chan what's so important that you dragged me out the guild and slammed the guild doors? Maybe you finished your novel?!" Levy excitedly exclaims the last part.

"Heh" I laugh nervously "Sorry to burst your bubble but its not about my novel. It-Its about the whole Natsu issue."

"What do you want to tell me about the bastard?" Levy casually asks.

"I need you to distract him from interfering in my mission. I have a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that he's going to mess up my current mission" I tell her. An angry look overtakes her face as she nods to accept the mission."

"Thanks Levy-chan! I'm going to go on the mission now" I say winking at her, "Shouldn't be too hard, but I'm not going to be back till a day or so after the mission"

"Why won't you be back right after Lu-chan" She asks me"

"Its at a fair! I could use some fun." I laughed with a smile.

"A FAIR!? NO FAIR LU-CHAN! Ok it's settled, I'm coming with you on the mission!"Levy exclaims happily. She latched onto my arm and I sensed no intent that she'll let go.

"Hold on. I need someone to keep Natsu out of the mission" I argue, attempting to shake the girl off my arm. Levy just waves her hand absentmindedly and replied that Gajeel would handle it for her. _Doesn't look like I can change her mind. Once Levy-chan has set her mind on something there's no way she can be swayed from it. Sometimes I'm sorta jealous of Gajeel... HEY DON'T THINK IT LIKE THAT! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY! _

"Be right back Lu-chan!" Levy screamed happily before rushing into the guild again. I sighed and waited outside, sweatdropping after hearing some crashing from inside the guild. _WHAT is that girl DOING?! _I stared at the guild doors in horror as I hear Natsu and Gajeel screaming like girls, accompanied by the furious shouting from my petite best friend's voice. I was snapped out from my hallucinations when the guild doors were smashed open again.

"Done, Let's go Lu-chan!" Levy grabs my arm quickly snapping me out of my thoughts and she began to excitedly drag me towards my apartment.

**Levy POV**

_A FAIR YAY! _I start toward Lu-chan's apartment with her stumbling trying to catch up with my speed. Once we get to the apartment I notice a job request on the table. Picking it up, I begin to read it:

_Poster: Lily_

_Defeat a gang of thieves in a fair_

_Reward: 150,000 jewels + pass for unlimited carnival games_

_Only one pass? Maybe I can persuade the poster to add an extra one to the reward. _

"Lets go Lu-chan!" I yell happily. With that we start towards the fair.

**Lucy POV**

When we get to the fair I immediately see a booth called Lily's Games. Assuming its the same Lily from the request I go to the booth.

"Hello, Lily are you the requester?" The lady nods.

"I think the thieves are in the line for the ferris wheel" Lily tells me, I look over to the ferris wheel line and notice a group of shady looking characters. I quickly nod and go to confront the criminals. There are three total.

Levy and I grab the law breakers. I take one and she takes two and drag them to a secluded part of the fair.

"What the hell? Who are you two" One of the thieves angrily asks.

"We are from Fairy Tail, here to apprehend you criminals" I state confidently.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Another says shakily.

"Come on Grody the gig is up, time to show them the power of the Killing Thieves!" Shouts the third one. _Mages huh!_

"Levy-chan! Lets show them the power of Fairy Tail!" I encourage. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo." Loke appears in a flash of orange light. Eyes set on one opponent he lunged for the first offender, yet he just laughs and casts a layer of magic over Loke. The Lion stops in his tracks and falls to the floor, mumbling things along the lines of "Karen..." "No! Aries!" Loke was clutching his spiky orange hair with both fists and kneeling on the ground. He was screaming as if in agony and his eyes seemed to be dull of fear. _Looks like Loke is down. I don't think I can get through to him. _I see a knife about to skewer him alive, acting quickly I thrust out my whip and the knife clattered to the ground. _Secret Weapon Time._

"Gate of the Innocent Girl, I open thee! Sun." With an extremely bright smoke the little sun girl appeared. Solana looked at me innocently with a smile on her face.

"Hi Onee-chan, what do you need?" She asked me.

"Solana, see those three men over there? They're thieves I need you to beat them for me." I leaned down with my hand on her shoulder and pointed to the three thieves as I informed her. She nodded solemnly and walked towards the three.

"Solid Script: Water!" Levy-chan was fighting admirably and distracting the three men, they hadn't noticed me summon Solana. She slowly walked up to the trio and eventually they noticed her innocent aura.

"Eh? What's a little girl doing here? Does she want to die young?" One man snickered at her. I watched as Solana smiled sweetly and started her assault. _Time for payback for Loke and a taste of their own medicine! _I thought with a smirk forming on my lips. I whistled and got my whip ready, just in case. Though I probably wouldn't need it.

**Solana POV**

"Gate of the Innocent Girl, I open thee! Sun." _Onee-chan summoned me. What could she need_.

"Hi Onee-chan, what do you need?" I inquired, smiling at her.

"Solana, see those three men over there? They're thieves I need you to beat them for me." She told me. _A mission? Easy. Wonder who's that spirit in agony over there. No matter._ I begin to slowly stroll over to the gang. I watch the blue-head battle the thieves. She fights hard and well but I can do the rest for her. Finally one of the mission offenders notices me.

"Eh? What's a little girl doing here? Does she want to die young?" _Die young. Haha That's funny. Does he actually think he can touch a hair on my head?_

I can feel my eyes glow another color and my radiance heatens. I menacingly target two of the three targets. Stretching out my arms I point at the two previously mentioned targets and whisper, "Fever Revolt" A choppy burning wave of bullets hits them repeatedly. Both of them fall to the ground easily.

I notice the orange-haired stellar spirit snap out of his daze and shakily get up. He noticed Onee-chan and the situation so he got up with more energy, saw me, saw the two men laying on the ground unconscious and realized the correlation between the two things. His jaw was agape at me.

"Hi" I greet shyly, "You look like you have some pride, you can take care of the last one." I stand back and join Onee-chan to watch the show.

The spirit nods at me and launches into battle. Attempting to punch and kick the remaining thief, yet he kept dodging the attempts at melee. He then surprised me and yelled out moving his hands in a circular motion, "Regulus Blast!" The attack sent a magical blast of light at the opponent. It found its target and the last thief slumps down in defeat as the other three did. _Not half bad. _I thought with a small smile.

**Lucy POV**

"Onee-chan" I hear a gentle voice at the same time as,

"Hime~" I sweatdrop as both of my spirits call out my name, joined by,

"Lu-chan!" All three people run towards me. I get tackled at once by them.

"Gah! Are you guys TRYING to kill me?!" They back off sheepishly at the sound of my aggravated voice. I dust myself off and get up, glaring at them.

"Uh Lu-chan we should go get the reward for the mission." Levy says with a point. I grab Solana in one hand and Levy-chan in the other with Loke stumbling to catch up. We made it back to Lily's Games. I collected the reward splitting the jewels 75,000 jewels for me and the same amount for Levy.  
"Oh you seem to have more accomplices. I can give a pass to all of them!" Lily said cheerily handing each of us our very own unlimited pass.

_**After hours and hours of pure fun...**_

"Look there's an astronomical key prize for that dolphin race game! Let's go Loke, Solana, Levy-chan." I yell excitedly dragging the three behind me helplessly. We all sit down and get ready to shoot the tiny black hole in order to make our dolphin win the race. Solana had trouble just because of the fact she was short and Levy and I were getting frustrated because we kept missing. Loke was the only coolheaded one that was actually trying to aim perfectly. After a few games of trying to shoot, Loke eventually won and I the smiling man hands him the key.

"Here you go, Hime~! I tried my very best for you!" he bowed as he gave the key to me and I squealed in excitement.

"Thank you Loke!" I hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek after snatching the key from his hands. He stood there frozen with hearts floating in his eyes. Levy was eyeing me suspiciously and Solana was dumbfounded about what just happened.

"You lllike him Lu-chan!" Levy rolled her tongue and I flushed a light pink.

"Sh-shut up Levy-chan!" I scold her and Loke snaps out of it.

"Oh? Is my dear Hime-sama finally coming to a realization that her heart longs for-?" I cut him off with a hit to the head and he faceplants onto the concrete.

"No, shut up Loke." I was pissed, but still happy he won me the key. "That kiss was in gratitude for the key."

_Attention!The fair closes in ten minutes! Attention! The fair closes in ten minutes! _We heard an announcement ring through the fair and we all pouted.

"Well guys I think its time to head back!" I tell them sadly, hearing the unsubtle groans of sadness.

"Do we have to Onee-chan?" Solana says tugging at my skirt. I nod yes and sighing we head back to my apartment. At least Solana, Loke and I do; Levy-chan heads back to her house. When my spirits and I end up back in my house, I told Loke and Solana to head back to the spirit world.

"As you wish Hime-sama. But please call me when you need help!" Loke winked and vanished back.  
"Sorry Onee-chan. I'm staying here! You have an astronomical key and I think I know the spirit that's inside there." Solana contested sweetly.

"Oh really? Mmk!" I reply with a shrug.

"I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world... Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open the door to the Moon! Lunali!" A shadow appears darkening the whole room, once the shadow disappears a boy who looks the same age as Solana is standing there. His black hair is similar to Gray's, his eyes which are a blinding white are his most prominent feature. His outfit consists of a plain black T-shirt with a gray jean jacket, short jeans and black combat boots. Hanging low from around his neck he had a crescent moon on a silver chain that reached low past his chest. He also had a silver band around his right ankle.

"Lunali.. LUNALI!" Solana exclaims tackling the moon boy. Lunali looked a bit shocked before hugging her back.

"Solana! I missed you." He said ruffling her hair, "How ya been you little devil?"

Solana giggled before answering that she'd been fine. I just stood there in shock, which Solana soon noticed.

"Onee-chan! You need to make a contract with Lunali!" Solana chided.

"Ar-Are you two twins or something?" I asked and got a nod from each of them at the same time.

"Hey Earthland to Onee-chan, contract?" Lunali teases. _How did I get two not blood related young sister and brother in one day. _

"Ah yes. The contract." I remember, "Mondays?" Nod, "Tuesdays?" Another nod, "Wednesdays?" Seriously does nodding run in the family, "Thursdays?" Nod, "Fridays?" Nodding, "Saturdays?" Lunali glances at Solana and sadly shakes his head no, "Sundays?" A final enthusiastic nod.

"Alright! Contract Complete!" I pump my fist. "Hey, when Solana first came here I brought her to the guild, wanna go Lunali? With Solana of course!" Lunali nods yes furiously. I just smile and we all make our way to the guild with a spring in our step.

Pushing on the easily recognized doors to Fairy Tail, the two kids and I walk into Fairy Tail nonchalantly and sit together at the bar.

**Lunali POV**

_I finally found my sister! My little sister! Well she's not my little sister since we're twins but whatever! I finally found her!_

"Lunali What do you want to drink?" Onee-chan snaps me out of my thoughts, I notice that she has a lemonade and Solana has an orange juice.

"I'll take an apple juice." I say with a cool demeanor and I get it a few seconds after I speak. The barmaid stares at Solana and I as if we are freaks. "Watcha starin' at O' bachan." I berate.

"You are being rude little kid" the white haired lady says, narrowing her eyes.

"Well you were the one staring at me and my sister like we were some damn freak show" I start, "You were even lookin' at my onee-chan thinking she was crazy to bring two little kids here." The barmaid once looks at me shocked. By this time I've drawn the attention of most of the guild.

"Hey kids!" A pink-haired boy yelled, "Luce.." I looked over to Solana and her eyes were a murderous red and her aura turned malicious. This boy makes her mad? Why?

I tugged on Onee-chan's skirt, "Who is this? Why is Solana so mad?" I whispered.

"He hurt me emotionally and I'm not too happy with him right now" She whispered back. My eyes widened. I could feel my eyes turn pitch black. Solana and I get up at the same time and stand in front of Onee-chan.

"You aren't getting any closer to Onee-chan" Solana and I speak with one voice. One hell of pissed off voice.

"I think you kids have it wrong. I just want to talk to Luce." The salmon haired boy explained. _Yeah right_.

"We don't have it wrong. You do" Solana and I spoke together once again. The boy looked like he was getting ticked off. _Hehe that's right! Don't you DARE get close to Nee-chan! _

"Luce you don't und-" he tried to explain, but was quickly cut off my Nee-chan's voice.

"I don't understand what Natsu? Hmm? Kids, do whatever you want with.. HIM" Onee-chan told him off voice dripping with sadism. _Whatever we want? This should be fun. _Solana and smiled mercilessly as we started stepping slowly towards him. Solana's eyes turned red and the temperature around her rose while I eyes shined a death black and the temperature around myself dropped substantially. We grinned with crazy sadistic smiled on our faces and the surrounding mages stepped back, not wanting to get involved.

I hold my palms out and murmur, "Shadow's Crater" A holographic moon appears and black meteor-like things appear pelting Natsu, hit after hit.

"A fight?!" Natsu starts while grinning gleefully, " Sweet these kids are powerful! Time to test my skills! I'm all fired up!"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash" He yells after trying to punch Solana who swiftly dodged.

"Demented Incandescent" Solana muttered whilst pointing at the fire dragon-slayer. A large ball of heat formed at her fingertip and flies at him at full speed, blowing him back.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" his fingers curled around his mouth and fire exploded from his mouth.

"Time to end this brother" Solana spoke softly so only I could hear.

We put our backs to each other and held hands pointing at the flaming pink-haired idiot and slowly lisped, "Union Raid: Solar Eclipse" A sun and moon appeared next to each other and a black and red blast was fired like a cannon from each. The beams twirled together and hit Natsu, blasting him through the roof of the guild. A few moments of silence was enjoyed until a loud screaming could be heard and the boy came crashing down. Our eyes and aura's calmed down. The temperatures around us dropped and rose back to normal and the guild was gawking at us in amazement. _Mission accomplished. _

"Take this as a lesson," I hissed. "If any of you stupid idiots try to do anything to Nee-chan, this will be your punishment!" With that Solana and I attempt to make our leave, only to be stopped by a giant arm.

"Brats! You ruined my guild! Where am I supposed to get the jewels to repair it!?" An old man practically screams at us. My eyes turn death black once again.

"Find a way before I pave a way into your brain" After those words were uttered I disappeared in a smoke of darkness and my sister in a smoke of blinding light.

**? POV**

_Hmm. Seems like Lucy has found the Twins of Faith. Her relations with the Lion are growing however... I may need to send a little warning gift. Lucy and Leo your first chance is almost up. A present on the way... How will you react I wonder..._

* * *

**Lightstar: Where are the LoLu moments?!  
Pie: Well I gave you two awesome spirits! I just love Solana and Lunali so much! This is seriously my favorite chapter  
Loke: But I want my chance with Lucy-sama! *pout*  
Pie: TOO BAD SO SAD! STOP YOUR STUPID WHINING!  
Lucy: Shut up Loke, no one wants to hear it! *death glare*  
Solana: Lucy is the lion bothering you?  
Lunali: I would be DELIGHTED to give him the same treatment as that pink-haired baka!  
Solana: Yes Brother that would be fun. *sadistic smile*  
*Lucy and Lightstar Sweatdrops*  
Lucy: That won't be necessary you two.  
Lightstar: Sadistic much eh Solana? Lunali? =_=  
Pie: I cannot express how much I love Solana and Lunali! :)  
Solana: I love you too Onee-chan! But we need people to review  
Lunali: Review punks! Before my sister and I decide to give you ALL a NICE punishment...  
Pie: . Gotta love'em right!  
*Lucy and Lightstar sweatdrop once again*  
Pie: Well I'm out! Peace!  
Lightstar: Review please... I don't think we can hold these two back... *sigh*  
Lucy: Yeah, I feel for you Lightstar. Having to deal with a crazy writer like Pie. I have to deal with a flaming idiotic pile of ashes and constantly stripping perverted exhibitionist!  
Pie: Hey I resent that! LUCY COME HERE! I WILL KILL YOU.  
Loke: Well, Lucy-sama! If you come with me you never have to deal with them again!  
Lucy: Yeah right. I still have to deal with your playboy antics. Just be a good little kitty and stay quiet.  
Solana and Lunali: Do you need our assistance Onee-san? *smirk***


	5. Chapter 5: Rich People Problems

**Lightstar: Ok, I'm not like Pie and I like to add some fluffy LoLu moments. 3**

**Pie: Well excuse me for writing a lack of LoLu moments! *pout***

**Loke: I love Lightstar! She always lets me have moments with Lucy! **

**Lucy: Oh so you don't love me anymore then Loke? *hurt face***

**Loke: No!~ I will always love you Lucy! You're the only one for me! T_T**

**Lightstar: Yeah yeah, no one wants to hear it Loke. *rolls eyes***

**Pie: Now who's the one forgetting something, huh Lightstar? *smirk***

**Lucy: Disclaimer-Pie and Lightstar do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Lightstar: That's it? Just a monotone disclaimer with such a flat face Lucy?**

**Lucy: *stare...***

_**30 minutes later...**_

***Lightstar and Pie sweatdrop***

**Lucy: Yeah...that's it...why?**

**Loke: You're still so cute and lovable even when you're emotionless Lucy-hime! ^^**

***Lucy, Lightstar and Pie all facepalm***

**Lunali: WILL YOU JUST START THE FREAKIN' STORY ALREADY!? *vein pops***

**Solana: C-calm down Lunali!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rich People Problems**

**Lucy's POV**

"Luce! When did you get such powerful spirits!? I didn't land a SINGLE hit!" Natsu screamed at me, enraged.

"Haven't you had enough torture Natsu?" I smirked and cracked out my whip. "Or do you need a punishment from yours truly?" he looked at me strange like I had just grown a second head and boy did it piss me off.

"Uh, Lucy? Who's yours truly? Is she someone from the guild?" his questions shocked me, and I shook my head in disappointment. _This guy is seriously too much. Well, that's more proof enough than a blood test that this is Natsu Dragneel, an idiot. _

"Me, you flamebrain!" I screamed and snapped my whip at him. I hit him directly on the chest and he got knocked down onto the ground onto his back. I was furious and my eyes were flaming like Solana's were earlier.

"Lucy! Please don't destroy the guild anymore!" Master shouted and I snapped **(A/N: See what I did there?) **out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry Master!" I apologized and released Natsu. He was out after being weakened by Solana and Lunali and now after my expertise Whip cracking, he couldn't take any more.

"Punishment!" Master Makarov's hand flew out and he spanked my butt through my skirt. I cringed from my Master's perverseness as a giddy smile took over his face.

"Master!" Mira scolded him and he laughed as he took his hand away. "I'll get angry!"

"I-it's okay Mira. It was his 'punishment' for destroying the guild." I reassured her and her frown grew a little more. She nodded to me, but turned back to Master Makarov.

"If Lucy gets a punishment for destroying the guild, why don't you ever punish Natsu. Gray, and Erza for destroying cities and towns!?" she scolded him again and he just laughed it off.

"Mira! Get me some more booze! Kyahahaha!" I sighed and strolled away to the request board.

_Poster: Hunter_

_Defeat a gang of theives_

_Reward: 300,000 jewels_

_Same job from before? Ugh, isn't there anything else?_

_Poster: Sachiko_

_Help needed! I'm going to a ball this evening and I don't know what to wear! The help from a previously rich heiress would be prefered._

_Reward: One Astronomical key, and One silver key_

_Fashion problems!? YES! SO my thing! And I AM a once rich heiress of the Heartfilia family! _

I ripped the job request paper off the board and ran back to Mirajane. Master had gone back to his office and the barmaid was standing back at her post, wiping glasses until you could see your reflection in them.

"MIRA!" I screamed for her with a smile on my face. "I want to take this job. Please stamp it and notify the requester." She glanced at the job briefly and her eyes lit up at the requester's name.

"Oh! Sachiko! I know her! She was one of my best friends!" she squealed and my eyes shined with stars.

"You know her what's she like?"

"Well, Sachi-san is a very kind person and she has a nice body like you Lucy. Her family, the Fujisaki **(A/N: Yes yes, I'm borrowing the name from Shugo Chara! I do not own.) **is very successful and their company make magic items as well. If you want, you may be able to negotiate with her for some other items of your choice." Mira smiled and explained Sachiko as she stamped the page with a big red 'Taken.'

"Ok then, thanks Mira! I'm heading out now!" I turned and made my way for the guild's doors when she grabbed my arm.

"Oh Lucy, will you please give this note to Sachiko? It might make things a little easier for you." Mirajane handed me a folded piece of white paper and I took it gently in my hands.

"Ok then, Thanks Mira-chan! Watashiwo nokoshite i masu!" I called happily over my shoulder before setting off for the station.

"Lu-" Natsu tried yelling after me, but I ignored his pathetic pleas. I paid for a ticket to Delphium Vicinity and summoned Loke to accompany me.

"Hello Hime-sama. What do you need me to assist you with?" he popped up next to me as I sat down.

"Oh, not much Loke. I just wanted someone to talk to. I accepted this job for a rich heiress of the Fujisaki family. Her name is Sachiko and apparently she's Mirajane's close friend." I informed him of the job with stars in my eyes when I got to the part about obtaining two new Gate keys. "I can't wait to meet the new Astronomical spirit and who the silver key is!"

"..."Loke stared at me silently and I cocked my head to the side.

"What?"

"Don't you already have those two twins or something? Ummmm..what were their names? Solarina annnd...umm?" Loke's eyebrow furrowed in frustration and I socked him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"The Sun and Moon, Twins of Faith you big oaf. The Sun Solana and Moon Lunali!" I yelled in his ear and realization dawned on his face. I facepalmed at his stupidity.

"Oh yeah! Those little kids! I asked Crux to do some research on them and Astronomical keys and here's what he told me. There are only 10 Astronomical keys in the world, similar to Zodiac keys but not quite, and each one represents a planet. Eight of these keys are the regular planets, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. There's no Earth because well...you live on Earth. The Sun the Moon keys are the superior leaders of the Astronomical Key set. They are almost as powerful as the Spirit King himself for they hold unnatural abilities. They both hold destructive powers, but at the same time hold mysterious abilities. The Sun, Solana, can read people's minds and also control a little telekinesis. The Moon, Lunali, can heal those who have been hurt beyond repair emotionally and physically also while having the ability to turn himself and others into shadows." Loke finished his sentence and my eyes widened with excitement at this new info.

"Really?! SWEET!~ Thank you Loke!" I socked him in the arm again just for fun, but this one was a little less aggressive.

"Ow!" I could see the feign hurt in his eyes this time though. "What was THAT one for?" he complained cutely and I giggle, slapping his head down.

"Well, I just wanted to hit you because you did well for once." I smiled at him and the speaker came on.

"Attention, attention all passengers. We are currently reaching Delphinium Vicinity! Delphinium Vicinity." I looked at the speakers and turned to Loke.

"Okay then, Loke go back please. This is my stop." he nodded and disappeared back into the Spirit World. I got off the train with my purse slung over my shoulder and I pulled out the request paper again. I had to search for the Fujisaki Estate first. After wandering around for about half an hour, I arrived at a huge mansion, much like my previous one so I wasn't too fazed. I rang the doorbell after checking myself in the mirror one more time. My blonde hair was smooth and I looked presentable in my light white blouse and jeans.

"Who is it may I ask? And why are you here?" A deep male voice sounded from the speaker near the doorbell.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a mage from Fairy Tail. I am here to take the job requested by Sachiko Fujisaki to help her decide what to wear for her ball this evening." I stated my name and purpose clearly, the way I know the rich uptight nobles prefer. "I am the daughter of the late Jude and Layla Heartfilia." The speaker stayed silent and the grand black metal gates opened before me. I stepped inside and when the doors to the actual mansion opened, I was met by maids and butlers lined up to create a walkway. I entered the mansion and looked around the interior. The mansion was nice, and a little more intricate than my own. It had dark mahogany walls and plants hanging down all over.

"Please come this way Miss Heartfilia. The Lady is waiting for you in her room." A black haired maid approached me and led me up the dark brown wood steps to a light blue door. She knocked once...twice...three times before a gentle female voice sounded from inside.

"Is that you, Wakana? What is it?" the gentle voice asked through the door.

"Yes, it is me Wakana at your service milady. I am here with Miss Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. She says she is here for the job request you sent out." Wakana bowed to the closed door and second later the light blue entranceway opened, revealing a rather pretty young woman, about my age.

"Yes yes, come in Heartfilia-san. Thank you for accepting!" the maid left and the pretty lady pulled me in. She sat me on a chair in her room and she sat on her bed. I looked at her and analyzed her features. She had long wavy light brown hair with a few highlights. Her eyes were a light sky blue and she had pale white skin. She wore jeans, like me, and a pale blue blouse that matched her eyes.

"Hello Miss Heartfilia. My name is Sachiko Fujisaki and I, obviously, am the only daughter to the Fujisaki family. Thank you for accepting my job request." She smiled warmly and I returned her smile.

"Oh please, no need for formalities Fujisaki-san. Just call me Lucy. And I'm happy to accept your request."

"Then please call me Sachi-chan Lucy!" she smiled at me and I remembered Mirajane's note.

"Oh yeah! Do you know Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail?" I reached into my bag and took out the folded piece of paper from Mira.

"Mira-chan!? You know her at Fairy Tail?! Wai! I haven't seen her in so long! " Sachiko's eyes lit up and I handed her the paper.

"Cool. Here Sachi-chan. Mira gave me this letter to give to you." Sachiko took the letter from my hands and quickly read it. She glomped me with a hug and nuzzled her cheek against mine.

"Thank you Lucy and Mira told me to treat you well so I will! Anyways, you ready to head to the mall?" I nodded and she literally dragged me by my wrist out the door. She had already slung a bag and hat on in that split second and before I knew what was happening, I was in a car. Not a magic 4-wheeler, but a limo to be exact. "Okay, so Lucy..." she stared at me with a bank look. "...Now what?" I stared back at her disbelief like she was crazy.

"What do you mean 'now what?!' You're the one who assigned the mission Sachi-chan!" I continued staring at her. _Thats a good question. How the hell am I supposed to be clothes guidance counselor. Why exactly did I sign up for this job again..._

"Oh yeah huh..." She murmured and got lost in her thoughts again. _Dang! Is this girl a natural airhead of something?! _I sighed and left Sachiko to her thoughts. I mean I had my own thoughts to think about.

_**30 minute Timeskip...**_

"We're here Mistress." the driver announced and the doors were opened. Sachiko and I stepped out and I observed my surroundings. We had arrived at a clothes shop called _Forever Tori _and it was huge. The outside looked like a normal clothing store, just abnormally big, but when I stepped inside it was really spacious yet crowded. The ceiling was high and there were two floors. The first floor was for females and the second males. We were looking for a dress for Sachiko so we stayed on the first floor. Sachiko grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a specific section that was filled with dresses and gowns for her to sift through. I was amazed at the large selection and wished I could get one too. I was staring at the pretty designs when I heard a cough behind me. Sachiko was smiling slyly at me as I snapped out from my trance.

"Er yeah. Sorry Sachi-chan. But first of all, what are the details of this ball?"I inquired her and she smiled brightly.

"The ball is actually for my friend's birthday party. My friend's name is Fujie Etsu. It translates to wisteria delight! Isn't her name pretty?!" she gushed over her friend's name and I stood frozen. _Fujie Etsu...her name rings a bell..._ I thought hard about the name and remembered. My father once tried to set me up with the son of the Etsu family and I had met his sister. I didn't like her brother, Takashi Etsu, but Fujie became one of my best friends...until I ran away that is. Of course, I kept these thoughts to myself.

"Fujie Etsu, her name is really pretty and I used to be jealous. Well, never mind that, what are the requirements for the ball Sachi-chan?"

"Ummm, I think it's supposed to be playful and bright. Light spring pastel colors and it's held outside in her flower garden." I thought about the party and nodded.

"Ok, then we'll get you a knee-length dress with a color that complements both your eyes, hair and skin. I would prefer a light blue to go with your eyes, but a light peach or pink would work too. Now, let's get searching!" Sachiko nodded and we separated to go through the racks and racks and racks of different dresses. After about ten minutes if searching, we met up by the dressing rooms. I had about 4 different dresses for Sachiko to try on while she held only 2. We grinned and used Sachiko's rich influence to snatch the largest dressing room for both of us to be in. Her so she can change obviously, and I had to help her put them on, take them off and reject or accept different dresses. We started with a pale blue high-low I had chosen. It had spaghetti straps and was sleeveless. The high-low fabric was slightly see-through and had some solid fabric underneath that didn't match the high-low design, but the light fabric billowed nicely around Sachiko's ankles. It had a few ruffles and we jazzed it up a bit with a white cardigan and white jeweled belt. It was nice, and I liked it. Sachik frowned and said it wasn't quite her style so we switched to the next light blue dress.

This one was strapless and a shade lighter than the first one. It reached Sachiko's knees and looked a little like a tutu. **(A/N: Looks similar to the blue dress Taylor Swift wore in her "Our Song" MV, but the color is different.) **The dress poofed out and had sparkles decorating it along with a big fat bow in the back. Sachiko had picked this one out and seemed rather pleased with it, but I didn't like it. The poofy dress, didn't match with her slim figure, so I wanted one that hung nicely around her, but with flow nicely when she walked or if the wind blew. She pouted at my rejection, but took it off anyways.

This next one was one of my picks and it was a light pastel pink. It was another strapless and the skirt part was formed with ruffles. It flowed unevenly by Sachiko's knees and was slightly poofy like the previous blue one, except not to that extreme. We added a light blue cardigan and belt to match her eyes and were pretty pleased with it. It was nice so we kept it in a separate pile of maybes. The previous two we tried before were in a pile labeled NO.

The fourth dress was a peach halter top I found. The straps wrapped around the back of Sachiko's neck and not the center of the dress, between her chest, were some simple silver rhinestones that created a pretty floral design. Again, it had the transparent overcoat on the skirt part that hung slightly past the edge of the solid fabric. With the blue cardigan, we decided it was another keeper and didn't need a belt since it was already jeweled.

The fifth dress was another blue one chosen by Sachiko, but the had sleeves and white on it. The dress was white at the top and shifted into a light blue gradient the exact same shade as Sachiko's eyes and had white laced fabric underneath. It had jewels lining the side of the dress and the sleeves were white. The sleeves hung off the side of her shoulders, kind of like an off-the-shoulder type dress, but both sleeves were like that. The dress looked perfect on Sachiko and I awed at her. It was a definite keeper.

Now the last dress was chosen by me of course and I don't know why, but it was a pretty pastel purple with a hint of blue. I don't know what is up with me and strapless dresses, but this was another strapless dress. It was a gradient again, but this time changed from purple at the top to bluish-white at the bottom. The dress showed off Sachiko's hip curve and flowed down nicely to her calf. We both gaped at how perfectly it fit Sachiko and threw on the blue cardigan and instead a pastel purple belt. The purple one was perfect and Sachiko decided this dress was the one. She bought the purple gradient, blue gradient, and peach halter; the last three dresses we had tried. I smiled at her and was about to head back to the limo, but Sachiko pulled me back.

"What're you doing Lu-chan!? You know you're supposed to come with me and since you know Fujie-chan, we'll all get along nicely! Now choose a dress! I'm making these both part of the job!" Sachiko commanded me and I sighed, but smiled. _Heh, Sachi-chan is exactly like Mira. _I quickly picked out a strapless white dress that had ruffles the led diagonally down my figure up until my knees. I grabbed a white belt and cardigan and brought it to Sachiko.

"I'll get this. And don't worry about the color. I am a mage you know!" I winked and Sachiko smiled. She bought it and we both left the store ion the newly bought dresses. I used my ColorS magic to change the white dress's color to a pastel pink top to white gradient. I pinned Sachiko's hair up into a bun and stuck a blue flower in her hair to match her eyes and again and she pulled my blonde hair into a bun with a pink flower. We giggled and smiled at how we matched. Luckily, we had a smooth drive so we applied black eyeliner with blue and pink eyeshadow to match our dresses.

"We have arrived at the Etsu's Mansion Mistress." the driver announced again right as we put on the finishing touched and we hopped out again. I had had Virgo bring me pink heels and Sachiko blue heels from the spirit world since it would've been too hard to buy them at the store. The heels clicked as we watched across the stone path to the door and rang the doorbell. A black-haired maid with black eyes greeted us and led us to the backyard.

"Fujie-chan! I'm here and I brought a guest with me! Happy 18th birthday!" Sachiko ran from my side and hugged another girl who had black hair like the maid from before. Except instead of black eyes, her eyes was a deep violet **(A/N: Like Utau's eyes from Shugo Chara. I do not own.) **I eyed the two and smiled, watching as Fujie greeted Sachiko happily and accepted the present. I walked over to the drinks and grabbed an orange Thai Iced Tea **(A/N: If you don't know what that is look it up. They're SOOO good!)**. As I was sipping my drink, I walked back to the edge of the garden and scanned the entire area. There were a bunch of girls in pastel colored gowns, but also a few hot pink and neon green and even navy blue dresses. A few guys were there and they weren't really in tuxes, but nice collared shirts, only halfway buttoned of course, and shorts. It felt nice to come to a party that wasn't stiff and uptight. _As expected from Fujie Etsu. Her brother was okay, but I could only look at him as a friend at the time. Fujie was always considerate and playful though. _I was lost in my thoughts and gazing out at the other party guests that I didn't notice a certain man coming up to me.

"Hello, Long time no see! Lucy Heartfilia." I familiar playful male voice interrupted my thoughts and I snapped back to reality.

"Hm? Who are- Oh. Hey Takashi. Heh, long time no see indeed. And happy birthday to Fujie." I acknowledged him and noticed he was actually pretty hot compared to what? Like 10 years? His black hair had grown a little longer and his own purple eyes seemed more serious compared to last time I saw him...which was before I ran away to fairy Tail.

"So, how old are you exactly Lucy? You're part of Fairy Tail right?" he motioned to the insignia on my hand and I nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. Last time I saw you I was about 16 years old and I joined Fairy Tail at age 17. Then I was frozen in time for seven years. So technically I'm like 24? But I'm actually still 17. You should about 16 now right?" I eyed him and noticed his white collared shirt was also only halfway buttoned. He was pretty toned, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm finally attracted to him now.

"Oh. Heh, you look the same as ever, Lucy. And don't try to act like you didn't notice my abs. You like what you see huh?" Takashi leaned down and whispered huskily into my ear. I jumped and pushed him away, rolling my eyes.

"Oh please. Fine, I'll admit I noticed, but it's nothing compared to the mages at Fairy Tail." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh really? I'm curious tell me more Lucy. Do you like living as a mage?" He asked me and I dragged him somewhere else where we would be alone and away from prying eyes. He understands me from when we were kids and followed me without complaint. We stood casually next to each other as I told him about the guild.

"Well, first of all Salamander. Oh gosh, ugh. He ALWAYS destroys stuff and keeps invading my bed. And he's a LOT more toned than you are Takashi. He doesn't really wear a shirt, but a vest with a muffler so you can always see his abs. There's also Gray, and Ice Make Mage. He has this weird habit of stripping all the time so I would be lying if I said I have never seen a naked guy. And also-" Takashi cut me off before I could continue.

"Wait a sec. What!? Salamander is always in your bed? And you've seen a naked guy already?!" he was surprised and I raised an eyebrow at him acting indifferent.

"Yeah why? Is that weird?" I brushed it off as if there was nothing wrong and Takashi may have as well just face-planted on the ground.

"Uh, Lucy? That's not normal. Yes there is something wrong with you seeing a naked guy and having a guy always sleeping next to you." he sweatdropped and I continued anyway.

"Well, They've seen me in the bath before too and Titania Erza is always going through my lingerie. Ugh, Fairy Tail can get annoying sometimes, but they're the best family ever!" I beamed a smile and I swear I saw a blush in Takashi's face. He ignored my comments and just sighed.

"Ugh, Lucy? Just...just stop." I nodded in agreement and drank some of my tea.

"I know, Fairy Tail isn't normal. Anyway, how are you and Fujie doing? We do have like 9 years to catch up on!" I joked and we laughed.

"Hmm, well. Fujie is thinking about learning magic and honestly I kind of want to too. You're a Celestial mage like your mother was right? How many keys do you have?" He brought up the subject and I told him to wait a moment. I reached under my dress, which Takashi blushed furiously and looked away, and grabbed my key ring that held all of my gate keys.

"I have Ten of the Golden Zodiac, Five silver keys, and two Astronomical Keys. I'm known as the most powerful Celestial Mage out there." I beamed as I showed off my talent and twirled my keys around. "I'm also pretty talented at using a whip and kicking! Wanna be a test subject?" I whistled and laughed at his bewildered face. "Haha, I'm just kidding around with you Takashi. If I hurt you, I would probably be thrown in prison. What magic are you and Fujie wondering about?" I smiled and nodded in relief.

"Heh, impressive Lucy. Well, I personally was thinking about learning fire magic and Fujie was trying to decide between water or Ice. We just know we want to control one of the four elements." I thought hard and wondered about their choices.

"Hmm, you know Takashi, Magic comes from the heart. So you should feel it in your heart what magic suits you. I followed my mother's footsteps, but there are a lot of other magics out there. What's your talent? Or hobby?" I inquired him and he started thinking deeply about it. I smiled to see he's changed from before.

"Well, nothing really, but if Fujie and I learn magic, we want magic that we can use together as partners."

"Oh really? Then try this. Close your eyes and feel it in your heart. What magic does your heart tell you?" I held his hand and watched as he closed his eyes and relaxed. I sent some of my magic power through him in an attempt to help him unlock his own magical potential. I tried matching my own mind wavelength with his and see what magic Takashi should use. I felt my body seem to gradually melt together with his and felt a fiery presence there. I reached out and helped him unlock it when suddenly I felt my own magic power change. I opened my eyes and let go of his hand. Before I knew it, Loke was there standing next to me clad in different clothes from his usual suit. I sighed and shook my head at the lion.

"What do you want Loke? Why are you here?" I crossed my arms and faced my spirit.

"Lucy-hime! Why are you here alone with this...this..guy!? He could hurt you or...or...or gah! Don't worry me like this!" he pouted at me and I grabbed his cheeks with both hands. An angry tick mark grew on my forehead as I pinched his cheeks with a sadistic smile.

"Nothing will happen to me Loke!" I smiled darkly and stretched his cheeks farther. "His name is Takashi and he is my childhood friend! Why couldn't you wait!? Now go back to the spirit world!" I was mad at him for interrupting my attempt to help Takashi and reluctantly let go of his cheeks.

"Sorry Lucy. But I'm staying here until you leave this place!" Loke stared at me rebelliously and I sighed.

"Fine, but don't bother me or else I won't talk to you for a month!" he whimpered at the threat and I smiled triumphantly.

"Uh Lucy? Who is this?" Takashi tapped my shoulder and I turned back with a smile.

"Oh don't mind him. His name is Loke, but he is actually Leo the Lion, the leader of the Twelve Golden Zodiac. Loke is also a Fairy Tail mage and my third most powerful spirit. He helps me out a lot whenever I need it and often flirts with me." I informed Takashi.

"Third most powerful spirit? Lucy!~" Loke whined. "If I'm third, who's first and second?!~"

"Who else? Solana and Lunali of course!" I glared at him and he whimpered.

"Those two little kids? How can they POSSIBLY be stronger than the leader of the Golden Zodiac!?" he bragged and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who are Solana and Lunali Lucy?" Takashi turned to me again.

Suddenly a shadow appears darkening the whole room, next a bright smoke illuminates the room. When the smoke faded away, Solana and Lunali are standing there. Solana looks a bit sheepish, but she still looks adorable hugging her little sun plushie and all.

"Hi Nee-chan. We heard the conversation.. So we sorta summoned ourselves. We can break through the gate as well..." Solana trails off. Lunali boldly walks up to Takashi.

"Yo. You look like you're Nee-chan's friend. I'm Lunali, the Moon spirit," He thrusts his thumb behind him, "And that's Solana, my twin sister and the Sun spirit."

"I know you know Nee-chan. I know what you were planning on doing before the lion appeared as well." Solana casually said with an eerie tone. "Don't. Even. Try. It. If you do, I will have to make you disappear from the sun and moon's view. Forever." She foreshadows ominously and she used her 'Glare of Innocence'. Takashi steps away from the little sungirl, flinching.

I giggle uncontrollably after pouting. But I couldn't handle it and ended up going to Solana and hugging the breath out of her, "I love ya! Even when you're threatening someone, so cute!" I gushed and nuzzled my cheek against her head. Takeshi stares at me like I'm crazy, but IU ignore it. "And you Lunali, my little tough guy you come'ere too!" I grab Lunali and pull him into a hug as well. Loke stares at Solana and Lunali with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Awww~, is the big bad lion wanting a hug too?" With that I tug my lion into the hug as well. He was blushing slightly, but was in paradise just being in my arms. After a few minutes, Takeshi coughs.

"Heh sorry." I let go of the three spirits and scratch the back of my head nervously. "My spirits are all my best friends." I announced sheepishly before telling them they can go back now.

"Lucy! You shouldn't stay with this guy anymore! I'm not leaving until this guy leaves!" Loke pouted and pointed at Takashi accusingly before latching onto my left arm.

"Yeah! Nee-chan! With this flirtatious lion here, we can't go back! You might be in danger!" Lunali clung to my other arm and I sweatdropped at my spirits' attachment to me. Solana was lightly tugging on her brother's sleeve and I smiled at her, appreciative of her efforts.

"Ok ok ok! Let go Lunali! And Loke! You're older, you should set an example!" I told off the two guys and they both reluctantly let go of me. Solana sighed in relief, but Loke and Lunali sat themselves at my feet while having their own glaring contest. Despite Loke being older, he acted just like a little kid. I sighed and grabbed Takashi's wrist. "Since these two guys are being stubborn, I'll just leave them here. Let's go Takashi, Solana." I pulled Takashi along behind me and Sonali happily tagged along. This left the Moon and Lion alone to their glaring contest.

"Wait! where are we going?" Takashi called to me.

"Where do you think Ta-kun? The other girls of course!" I smiled and let him go. We walked across back to the garden and went on a search for Fujie and Sachiko.

**Loke's POV**

_This stubborn little brat! How dare he steal Lucy from me! He's only eight years old for goodness sake! _Lunali and I were glaring daggers at each other that it wasn't until a few minutes later did we notice we were alone.

Lunali and I stood up simultaneously and I heard him mutter, "Where did Solana and Nee-chan go? Along with that other guy?"

"I don't know, but I hope Lucy's safe!" I darted out from behind the building and Lunali stayed on my heels.

"We have to find them/her!" we scowled at the same time and looked at each other.

"Hey! don't copy me you baka brat!" again, simultaneously. "Arrrgh! I'm gonna find Lucy/Nee-chan first!" we were infuriated and scanned the garden for the group. There we saw Lucy, the other little kid, and that other grown guy. They were talking with two other girls whom I didn't recognize. But I watched as Lucy laughed with this other girl who had brown hair pulled into a bun. The other guy was talking with the other girl who had black hair. We raced to the group and yelled out, "Nee-chan! Lucy-hime!" When we were almost there we glared at each other and ended up tripping. We fell on our faces right in front of Lucy's feet when I heard laughter from all around us. I nervously looked up and saw two amazed older female faces, one surprised male face, one sweatdropping little girl, and one very angry Lucy. I quickly got off the ground and stood next to Lucy. She had her blonde bangs shadowing over her eyes and a very angry tick mark on her head. Her fists were clenched and she had a deathly aura around her.

"N-nee-chan! Solana!" the moon brat spoke up next to me and instantly hugged Lucy with a smile on his face. Lucy peeled him off of her and spoke to the little girl.

"Solana, be a good girl and go back with your brother will you please." she had a sickly sweet smile on her face and I knew death was the only fate for the brat and me. The two little kids disappeared back to the Spirit World, leaving me alone to suffer.

"H-hey Lucy! So...who are these two ladies?" I said nervously. My voice was shaking, my hands trembling, and I was sweating bullets. Lucy's glare centered on me and her expression betrayed her aura and eyes. She had on a sweet and innocent smile, yet her eyes clearly showed murderous intent and there were little devils flying around her, just waiting to pounce.

"Hello Loke. I'm pretty sure that I had specifically told you to go back. Are you betraying my orders?" her voice sounded pretty even and all emotion was hidden, but I'm pretty sure she hissed slightly at the 's' in 'orders' so it was more like 'orderssss~.'

"W-well. I was worried about you and stayed here!" I tried to act calm, but the two other girls next to us suddenly spoke, choosing to stay completely oblivious to the mood.

"Hey hey! Lucy! What's this guy's name? He's pretty cute!" the girl with her brown hair pulled up into a bun spoke first.

"Yeah! Who is he Lucy? Introduce us!" the black haired beauty put on a sparkle attack and I couldn't stop my playboy antics from kicking into gear.

"Why hello beautiful ladies. My name is Loke and I am Lucy's Celestial spirit. I am the leader of the Zodiac, Leo the Lion, and the strongest spirit there is! May I ask you two beauties what your names are?" I bowed to them on one knee and had totally forgotten about my master's fury, until I heard a cough and the deathly aura disappear.

"Kyaaa! He's so polite! Lucy, you sure know some awesome people!" the brown haired girl turned to Lucy, who was currently showing a sadistic smile with an innocent intent and aura in her eyes. _I got a bad feeling about this... _

"I'm glad you guys will get along!~ Loke, stand up and meet my two friends." I stood up and Lucy motioned to the girl with black hair first. "This is Fujie Etsu, the only daughter of the Etsu family and the host of this party. Today is Fujie-chan's birthday and she is turning 18." I bowed to her and held her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you milady and Happy Birthday." I brushed my lips lightly against the top of her hand and she squealed.

"Now this is Sachiko Fujisaki. She invited me to tag along with her to attend Fujie-chan's party since I completed her request. She is also friends with Mirajane. Sachiko is also the only child to the Fujisaki family, just like I was to the Heartfilia family." I nodded after Lucy's mention of the girl with her brown hair in a bun.

"Hello Miss Fujisaki. Thank you for being so kind to Hime-sama." I also kissed the top of her hand and the two girls were blushing when I pulled away. I was about to step back and retreat, but Lucy pulled me back to the group.

"Wait I'm not done Loke." Lucy motioned to the other guy with black hair from before. "This is Takashi Etsu, Sachiko's older brother. That's it." she said it so montonely that I felt like she wasn't even human anymore.

"Hey! Lucy! What do you mean 'That's it'!? There's more to it than that!" The Takashi fool pouted and Lucy laughed before sending a smirk his way.

"Oh really? Like what?" She folded her arms under her chest and leaned in close to him, staring directly into his eyes.

"Like...like..." he sweatdropped at his lack of an answer and returned her stare coldly. Before I knew it, the two were having a pretty intense staring contest.

"Uh, Hime-" I was going to pull Lucy away from him, but felt a tug on my arm. I looked down and saw Fujie clinging to my right arm.

"Shh, Don't interrupt them Loke! Leave the two lovebirds to their business and come play with us! It wouldn't hurt to have a drink or treat yourself to the food here right?" she cooed and pulled me away from the two.

"Yeah, she's right! You should pay attention to the birthday girl here! Come hang out with us Loke! Let Takashi do whatever! Lucy can take care of herself!" Sachiko had also started pulling me back and I was suddenly being dragged across the garden.

"W-wait! I want to sta-" I started, but a piece of an apple was shoved in my mouth by no other than Fujie. She smiled to me sweetly and dragged me into a chair to sit down at a table that was well away from Lucy. I stole a few glances at Lucy who was still engaged in her staring contest with that Takashi guy across the garden. Sachiko and Fujie were offering me food and drinks and trying to talk to me, but I wasn't really interested. I stayed a gentleman and smiled at them, also accepting the food they gave me, but I wasn't really into it.

**Lucy's POV**

"Oh really? Like what?" I crossed my arms and mocked Takashi. I had a sly smirk plastered on my face and stared directly into his eyes.

"Like...like..." he sweatdropped and I laughed at how he didn't have an answer. He looked away to the side and I chuckled at him.

"See? There's nothing else!" I noticed his eyebrow twitch and he turned back to me with cold eyes. Our eyes met and we had started a competitive staring contest. I didn't flinch and aimed all of my anger that was originally for Loke, into my glare at Takashi. As my gaze intensified, I saw him visibly flinch even though his own gaze betrayed nothing. I smirked and pressed on.

"Gah! Okay okay, I give up!" He threw his arms up in surrender and looked away.

"Serves you right for challenging my Ta-kun!" I laughed giddily at my triumph and looked around. Only then did I notice that Sachiko, Fujie and Loke were missing. "Hey, where do Sachi-chan and your sis go?"

"Hmmm, I don't know." was his pathetic answer and I hit him on the head. "Ow! What was the for Lucy?!" I rolled my eyes at his whining and turned away.

"Just taki like a man Ta-kun. Now start searching!" I barked a command at him and he nodded nervously. We looked all around the garden, trying to spot a head of fluffy orange hair, a neat brown bun, and slick long black hair.

"Oh there they are." I looked to Takashi and found him pointing at a table. There they were, sitting and smiling and eating food while talking. I took note of the way Sachiko was blushing and Fujie was leaning in close to Loke. He had a smile on his face and kept eating. I saw him laugh along with the two girls and suddenly felt something spark in my mind.

_When did those three leave us? And why is Loke with THEM? Does he not care for me anymore? _

I felt a bit hurt and started walking towards them. I felt Takashi's eyes follow my figure walking across the grass, and he eventually followed my tracks. I noted he stayed some distance away from me, but I ignored it. I was unaware of my surroundings and when I was close to the table, I heard a shout.

" Look out!" Takashi's male voice shouted from behind me. I was surprised and didn't know what was happening until I felt my self being shoved from behind and falling forward. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for impact. But it never came. Instead of feeling the spiky grass poking at my bare skin, or the hard table colliding with me, I felt something soft and warm underneath me. Something warm was also wrapped around my waist and pressed against my lips. I opened my eyes and was met by a set of clearly surprised hazel eyes and tufts of orange hair. Loke was underneath me with his arms wrapped around me and I was KISSING HIM! He didn't seem to mind because I felt his lips shift comfortably under my lips and I myself melted into the kiss. Relaxed and willing. Our gazes softened and I felt Loke's grip on my waist tighten slightly. I heard a cough from behind and realized we had company I quickly wrapped my hand around Loke's tie and pushed myself up off the ground, pulling him with me and breaking the sweet kiss. I cringed at a sharp pain in my ankle as I stood up, but tried my best to ignore it. I let go of the shocked lion and turned away. Blood had rushed to my face and tainted it a nice scarlet pink. I heard Takashi laughing and got ticked off. I turned back to Loke after calming down my blush as much as I could and pushed the throbbing pain in my ankle to the back of my mind.

" A-are you o-okay Loke? Sorry about that and thank you for catching me." I didn't meet his eyes, and instead busied myself with trying to find my signs of injury or pain on him.

"Ah, I'm okay, but you're not hurt are you Lucy?" I felt his worried eyes land on my figure and I stiffened.

"I'm fine..." I lied and instinctively moved my injured ankle behind my other leg in a poor attempt to hide the injury. Of course, this action didn't escape the keen lion's eyes and he frowned.

"Does your ankle hurt? I'm not injured, but you're wearing heels and falling must've cause you to sprain it." Loke stepped closer to me and I flinched. "We need to get this taken care of." I felt myself being scooped up off the ground and gasped as I was suddenly in Loke's arms. One arm hooked under my knees and another behind my back to support me.

"Wh-what're you doing Loke? P-put me d-d-down! It's embarrassing and I'm fine!" I insisted, but his grip only tightened.

"Not a chance!" He smirked and turned to Fujie. "Uh Miss Etsu, can I get an ice pack for Lucy's ankle and somewhere comfortable for her to rest?" He addressed my childhood friend who nodded furiously.

"Of course! Come, follow me." Loke walked after her as she led us into the house.

**Loke's POV**

"Haha, I really should go back to Lucy now." I chuckled halfheartedly to Sachiko and Fujie during our conversation.

"Oh no no! Let Lucy enjoy her time with Nii-san!" Fujie insisted and grabbed my sleeve.

"Look out!" I heard a male voice call out worriedly and I saw another girl was running by the table in a rush. At the same time I saw Lucy was standing right in her path. My eyes widened when I saw the two collide and Lucy was about to crash into the table and my reflexes jumped in. I quickly blocked her from crashing into the table and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist. However the impact was too much and we fell to the ground with her on top of me. My back hit the grass and Lucy had her eyes squeezed close. I was surprised when her warm lips were suddenly pressed to mine. Her eyes opened and I saw her brown eyes widen with surprise. My arms tightened around her waist and I relaxed against her lips. She also relaxed and I shifted my lips so it was a comfortable kiss rather than an awkward collision of lips. I felt Lucy melt into the kiss and shift so she was comfortably pressing against me. I savored the flavor of strawberries on her lips and her vanilla scent. I forgot where we were until I heard someone cough. Lucy stiffened and I felt her grip my tie. I was surprised when she suddenly pulled me up with her as she stood and I swore I saw her flinch in pain. Takashi laughed and sensed Lucy was starting to get ticked off. She turned to me and I saw a faints pink taunting her cheeks.

"A-are you o-okay Loke?" She didn't meet my eyes and I smirked slightly at how flustered she was.

"Ah, I'm okay, but you're not hurt are you Lucy?" I looked her over worriedly.

"I'm fine..." I looked away and I noticed how she shifted her legs. I looked down and saw her right ankle was turned awkwardly and had a purple bruise. She was in pain; I frowned at her stubbornness.

"Does your ankle hurt? I'm not injured, but you're wearing heels and falling must've cause you to sprain it." I stepped closer to Lucy and saw her flinch at my sudden closeness. "We need to get this taken care of." I scooped her into my arms and carried her bridal-style.

"Wh-what're you doing Loke? P-put me d-d-down! It's embarrassing and I'm fine!" Lucy kept struggling to get free, but I only tightened my hold on her.

"Not a chance!" I smirked and turned to Fujie. "Uh Miss Etsu, can I get an ice pack for Lucy's ankle and somewhere comfortable for her to rest?" The black haired beauty nodded and walked towards the house.

"Of course! Come, follow me." I walked behind her and she pointed to a brown couch in the living room. I gently laid Lucy down on the soft couch and she had a pout on her face. She laid her uninsured foot on the ground first and then when she tried standing in her heels with her sprained ankle, Lucy cried out in pain and fell back into the couch. I caught her and sat her down gently.

"Don't try moving in those ridiculous heels Lucy. You'll only hurt yourself more. Now stay put." I lectured her before moving down to take off her heels. She slipped her feet out of them easily and I adjusted her legs so she was laying down smoothly.

"I said I'm fine Loke. There's really no need for this..." She murmured quietly and I stared her down. She looked away and I smirked.

"Here. Lucy, ice it and rest for now okay?" Fujie had come back with an ice pack. I took the ice from her nodded.

"Thank you Miss Etsu. You can go out and enjoy your birthday party. I'll take care of Lucy." She nodded and headed back out after calling over her shoulder.

"I hope you heal soon Lucy. And Loke, take care of her!" She winked and walked out. I turned back to Lucy. I gently placed the ice on her ankle. She whimpered and I looked up to see a pout on her face.

"You'll have to deal with this for now Lucy. It'll help you a lot more later." I propped her foot up on a pillow after she laid down. I sat on the couch next to her and placed her head on my lap.

"Loke?! Wha-what're you d-doing?" I noticed Lucy blush intensely from the contact and as she stuttered.

"Calm down and just relax Lucy." I left it at that and gently stroked her hair in a relaxing way. I felt her tense mood slip away and her eyes gently closed.

"Mm, you...better not...do...any...thing...Loke..." she drifted off and fell asleep.

"Oyasumi nasai~ Hime-sama." I whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead. Her face was peaceful as she slept and I smiled. I got up and placed her head gently back down onto the couch. I walked out and quickly located Sachiko and Fujie. They were at the same table from before, talking lightly. I walked up and greeted them.

"Oh, hey Loke. Is Lucy okay?" Sachiko looked at me with worried eyes and I nodded.

"Yeah, she's asleep right now. I'm going to carry her home okay? For the reward, I'll have her come back later when she's healed up and you guys can hang out again! Well, thanks for taking care of her and inviting her here. Happy Birthday again Fujie-san and Sachiko, it was a pleasure meeting both of you." After bowing goodbye to the two ladies, I retrieved Lucy from the couch. I left the ice on the table and carried Lucy home. It was a long way and I was panting by the time I reached her apartment, but I managed. I tucked her under the covers and gave her another kiss on her cheek. I walked out and got a glass of water to leave on Lucy's bedside just in case she wakes up and is thirsty before settling down on her couch and goin to sleep myself. It was about 1:00 am the next day already and I was seriously dead beat tired! Literally two seconds after my head hit the pillows, my eyes closed and I gave in willingly to the darkness of sleep.

**? POV**

I watched as That idiotic love struck lion and incredibly irresistible celestial Mage kissed sweetly after an accidental collision. Then the lion kissed her cheek as she slept and carried her all the way home. He tucked her in and kissed her again. Leo was being so sweet, I couldn't stand it anymore.

_I'll have to teach those two a lesson. They were warned; I'll leave my first 'gift' for them. Hopefully they'll enjoy that! _

I eyed the two lovebirds and frowned with disapproval_. _

"Be prepared, Leo..." I laughed ominously as I walked away from the scene.

* * *

**Lightstar: I finished! After all that hard work and effort and suffering from being stuck, I finished successfully! **

**Pie: No one cares about you, Lightstar. Now it's my turn to take the stage!**

**Loke: Lucy!~ My one and only love! **

**Lucy: Shut up you three baka's! *Glare of Innocence***

**Solana: Yay! I applaud you Nee-san! Good job putting my skills to practice!**

**Lucy: Hehe! Yeah! Let's go Solana!**

***Lucy and Solana both glare at Loke, Pie, and Lightstar***

**Pie: What did I do wrong!? I created you Solana!**

**Solana: Oh yeah huh... *releases Pie from glare and aims at Lightstar and Loke***

***Lightstar and Loke sweatdrop***

**Lightstar: *sigh* What has the world come to... =_=**

**Pie: YES! **

***Pie hugs Solana***

**Pie: So cute..**


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophecy

**Pie: Here we go! Chappie Six! This chapter is pretty tense... I get to introduce the plot a bit here... I love this plot! All tense and dramatic! I put my poetry skills to test**

**Lightstar: O.o I'm tired.. I'm going to sleep**

**Pie: Lightstar! You sleep so much.. I swear one day you're going to go into a coma or something while sleeping! (I've actually said this to her in person XD)**

**Lightstar: Whatever... =_=**

***Lightstar falls asleep***

***Pie sweatdrops***

**Pie: Now that she's knocked out, I would like to say that if you haven't realized yet. Lightstar writes the odd chapters and I write the even chapters. We then look over the chapters and edit them to make them to suit our tastes!**

**Loke: I'm bored of this talk. Lets talk about Lucy!**

**Lucy: No.**

**Loke: Yes**

**Lucy: No**

**Loke: Yes**

**Lucy: No**

**Loke: Yes**

**Lucy: Yes**

**Loke: No**

**Lucy: Okay! We aren't talking about me! Glad we settled this!**

**Loke: You tricked me!**

**Pie: Hahaha! She got you gooood!**

**Lucy: Pie! Aren't you forgetting something AGAIN!?**

**Pie: No... oh wait I am...**

**Pie: DISCLAIMER: ME AND LIGHTSTAR DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL... I do own Solana and Lunali though**

***Solana and Lunali hug Pie***

**Pie: AWW THEY'RE SO CUTEEEEEEE!**

**Lightstar: *Snaps awake* Grammar! The disclaimer is Lightstar and I! Not Me and Lightstar! Pie! Are you listening!? *glare***

**Pie: Yeah Yeah... ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER... that you've been waiting 3 weeks for... SORRY! Blame Lightstar... she's the one who wrote a 9k chapter that I had to match... without further ado heres your 9k chapter!**

**Lightstar: Oi! What the hell did I do wrong?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Prophecy  
**

**? POV**

"Apus. Is the gift ready?" I command my servant and a dark figure appears.

"Yes my Lord, it is ready. Shall I deliver it?" Apus asks. I shake my head no.

"Do not let yourself be seen. Make it auspicious, I shall send the girl a message."

"If I may ask. What sort of message must you send?"

"She must know that her first chance has dissolved" My voice echos throughout the room.

.Apus nods and steps forward to receive the gift. His feathered wing grips the present and he soon leaves my presence.

"I will not let this pass Leo..."

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up I felt like I had dreamed. I couldn't remember the dream but I sense that it was important. _One thing I can remember though and its ringing through my ears. Something is going to happen. I can feel it. Something bad..._

'_**Your first chance is gone' **_These five words keep repeating themselves. They're engraved into my brain. _My first chance of what? _

"Hime?" Loke is standing over me, his voice piercing my thoughts, "What's wrong? You look worried" I wave him off and tell him I'm fine.

"Did I ever get the reward for the request?" I ask Loke, racking my brain to remember if I had. Loke looked away for a moment before focusing on my face once again.

"We left it there" Loke started, "I said you would be back for it"

"Oh thats fine, but would you mind fetching it for me?" I question him with a pout. He nods and disappears with a poof. With Loke gone I walk over to my desk and grab my novel. _Now's just a good time as any to work on it! _I press my pencil to the paper and begin writing.

_**Kyiki grabbed his wrist and began dragging him toward the large cherry blossom tree. She never knew what it was but she always loved the color of sakura trees as well as the way they grew. They just reminded her of what she loved in life. Which is pretty ironic considering her hobbies.**_

"_**Kyiki" The purple haired boy complained, "Where are you taking me?" Although Aiko would never admit it he actually liked the tough black haired yankee. His pride was too big for him to say anything that would harm his ego.**_

I stopped writing, leaning my head onto my hand I began to think about what I would write next. I could make them have a semi-date or have them just enjoy the day together. Both of them are so dense!

"Baka Aiko! You should confess already!" I practically shouted at the paper. Then realized how stupid that was. I'm yelling at a character, I created, to confess his love. Feeling a presence behind me I turn around slowly. Loke's staring at me with a smirk gracing his face. I immediately look away sheepishly.

"Love novel huh?" Loke looked at the papers. He grabbed them without warning.

"LUCY KICK!" He absentmindedly catches my foot without looking and starts to read my novel.

"I promise on everything good and holy I will kill you if you continue reading that" I threaten very uncharacteristically with a dark aura surrounding me. He looks undisturbed by my threat. "Or I could always summon Solana and Luna-" I was cut off as dark and light smoke appeared. Once it dissipated Solana and Lunali were standing there. Loke soon shoved about fifty papers in my face.

"Hi Nee-chan!" Solana runs to me and hugs my mid section. I gushed over how cute she was.

"Hey Nee-chan. Oh hey stupid lion." Lunali walked up to Loke and he looked a bit offended at the statement.

"I won you for Lucy!" Loke protested. "Well here's your reward.." Loke stretches out his hand to give me a pitch black key as well as a silver key.

"I thought the reward had a astronomical key?" I thought out loud grabbing the keys. _Ah well. The black key looks interesting... _Holding the key I get ready for a summon and Loke goes back to fighting with Lunali.

"I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world... Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open the door to Mercury! Suisei!" A lady who appeared to be in her early thirties appeared. Her brown hair was in a ponytail. She wore a black skin tight suit with a hood. Suisei also wore a pair of plain black sneakers. The spirit also had a tattoo of Mercury on her left arm. Weirdly she was exuding an evil aura.

Solana gasped. The Mercury Spirit stared at me with conflicting emotions in her eyes. She held up her hands and the whole room filled up with a brown-ish light.

"Sun's Penetrating Eyes!" The sun girl cried out. The light soon dimmed out but when it did I found Lunali and Loke were nowhere to be found. Solana stood in front of me protectively, she glared at the spirit.

"Blasted girl!" A deep voice called out, I looked around viciously but it didn't seem to come from the spirit. "A few more minutes and this prophecy would have been damned to hell!"

"S... K..." Solana mumbles softly under her breath. I can't make out the words. "Breaking them all those years ago couldn't be enough for you? Did you have to go after Nee-chan as well?!" She mutters a little louder.

"Burning Flames of Guilt!" She shouts. _I've never heard her raise her voice so high... _Flames shoot from the center of her chest, her heart. It consumes the spirit, Suisei screams in agony as she collapses to the floor.

All of a sudden everything is in slow motion as Solana turns to me. Mercury gets up and shoots my faithful spirit with a circular beam of energy. She falls to the ground and starts writhing in pain.

Insane laughter comes from Suisei. "Devil's don't feel guilt you idiotic naive little girl."

"N-Nee-chan, she i-isn't right... S-She's being p-possessed" Solana managed to choke out. "S-Suisei is my g-guardian, Lunali and I... S-Snap her out of t-this state... Please" She looked up at me with big pained eyes. _Guardian? GUARDIAN? Give me a damn break... A guardian isn't supposed to hurt you! They protect you! WITH THEIR LIFE... I'll stop the possession and teach her a thing or two while I'm at it._

My eyes slowly fade to a glowing red. I gripped Fleuve d'étoiles until my knuckles turned white. _You mess with me? Fine. You mess with my nakama? _Although the fingers of my other hand brushed over the cold spiritual keys, I don't grab any. _I don't need to rely on anyone for this._ My hand clenched into a fist.

"Aww the big sister of the dumb trash is going to beat me? As if! I'll kill you where you stand." Mercury taunts. I clench my fist tighter, the anger quickly building up inside of me.

"I didn't realize this is what being a guardian means... You gravely injured the one you are supposed to protect! You showed no regret towards it. YOU HURT A NAKAMA! Tell me, how do you sleep at night?" Anger takes hold of my speech, "So do tell me, if you truly are a devil who doesn't feel guilt then what if she died? Hmm? Just disappeared from existence from your actions? WOULD YOU FEEL GUILT THEN? WOULD YOU CARE THEN? WOULD YOU ACT LIKE A PROPER GUARDIAN THEN?" I finish my speech panting from speaking with such emotion. My throat scratchy from yelling so loud.

"Since you won't act like you're supposed to, then I guess its up to me to do it!" Fleuve d'étoiles flew through the air and latched onto Suisei's arm. I flicked the magical whip toward me in order to bring the enemy closer.

"LUCY KICK!" My foot connected with her face resulting in her getting knocked back into my desk, causing it to be reduced to a pile of broken wood. Papers floated down gently. Suisei appeared to be unconscious but I was soon proven wrong. She pushed herself up and started laughing maniacally.

"Ha-Ha-Ha.. You thought you could beat me.. but nobody can beat-" She stopped talking and laughing for a moment. A transparent figure escaped from the stellar spirit's body. "Nobody can beat Chi the Devil!" The transparent body solidified as the spirit's corpse dropped to the ground unconscious and there stood... A devil... Literally.

This devil had pale white skin with straight black hair down to her waist and devil horns protruding from the top of her head. She was clad in a red tube top with black lacing on the edges and an obsidian black skirt that fans out with red lace underneath. A red tail trailing behind her at the end of the tail was the tip of an arrow. Chi also had black leggings with red pumps. To complete the look she had a red spiked choker, jagged black wings sticking out from her back and a pitchfork in her hand.

"Chi is invincible! Chi will cast the idiot mage into darkness! Chi will win!" The devil proudly exclaimed in the third person.

"For a Devil you're pretty stupid" I retort. The devil grows angry with a red tick mark, steam escaping from her ears. She charged at me with pitchfork in hand ready to strike. I closed my eyes and began to pretend I was dancing, trying to gain the attention from my unobservant father. Chi stabs at me and I gracefully dodge the incoming attack, moving to the left. She looks confused and tries again which I reciprocate the same way. It becomes a pattern _Stab. Dodge. Stab Stab. Dodge. Stab. Dodge. _

_This is getting me nowhere, I need to kill her. Now. For Solana. _I jump up into the air, twirling as I go and land beautifully on her head. Reaching for Fleuve d'étoiles she shakes her head vigorously attempting to throw me off but I won't have it. Quickly I leap into the air once more, flicking my trusty whip at Chi which hits its target causing the devil to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I flip myself so my head is plummeting toward hers, I extend my clenched hand, "LUCY PUNCH" Pushing my fist off of her head and flip myself once again, landing straight up. The devil smiles evilly and slowly laughs can be heard. They grow louder and more hysterical.

"Chi is immortal! Chi can't be defeated by a puny mage! Chi is all powerf-" _Umph_. Chi was cut off and a small figure moved from behind her, eyes glowing a pure black. He spread his hands out and prepared to strike. The tiny boy began chanting words under his breath. A beam of black energy shot out from his hands, engulfing the devil in a pure black magic. More chuckling came from the obsidian blob.

"Chi cannot be killed by anger filled power! Chi is a devil! Or did you forget Chi was a devil of darkness!?" Chi began eating the dark flame-like material. Chi eventually ate all of the attack. Lunali looked distressed. He wasn't exactly sure what to do now.

The moonboy glanced at me and noticed my whip, his eyes lit up to unimaginable brightness. He ran to... the kitchen. I sweatdropped.

"Lunali! Now isn't the time for food!" He ignored my yells and began rummaging through my cabinets.

"Don't ignore Chi! Chi is all powerful! Chi will kill you!" The angry devil sprinted after the moon spirit into the kitchen.

"Ah there it is!" Lunali exclaimed, he ran out of the kitchen wielding a long knife in each hand. These knives are used for cutting bread... I sweatdropped again. He looked around confused, probably wondering where Chi went. Chi walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, spotting Lunali she pounced, swinging her pitchfork madly.

He dodged the furious attacks, jumping swiftly back and forth, up and down. Chi the Devil collapsed to the ground, eyes wide in shock that she actually lost

"Nobody screws around with Solana or Nee-chan" His voice was enough to make anyone, no matter how big or small, cower in fear. Lunali walked over to us and immediately spread his hands out and began healing Solana.

Something though had piqued my interest. I walked over to the unconscious Mercury Spirit. Her eyes opened a little and she saw me. She looked at me with regret and sorrow.

"I-I-I'm s-so-sorry. C-Controlled... N-Ne-ver A-A-ga-in. Sp-" She stopped talking as the spirit fell unconscious again. _She... doesn't have enough energy to go back to the spirit world. Being controlled by Chi must've taken a lot of her power. _

**? POV**

"Damn it!" My angry voice bounces off the golden walls, "The first gift failed!" A feathered figure approaches me.

"You should have eliminated the twins of faith beforehand Master." Apus told me emotionlessly.

"I tried! I fucking tried!" I pound my fist into the table, smashing it to smithereens, "I cast them into darkness once! Then the damn prophecy appeared!"

"You must keep your anger in check Master." He advised.

"Do I look like I give a damn about my anger?" I boiled, holding back my fist as if to strike.

"You shouldn't have picked a spirit so close to the Sun to infest with a devil. Uranus would have been much better suited for this job." Apus informed.

"Yes Yes. I know. I made a mistake this time. I won't make the same mistake again. The second gift will kill Lucy Heartfilia."

**Loke POV **_in the spirit world..._

_What just happened... I was fighting the little brat and suddenly I was forced back to the spirit world. I don't understand... is Lucy in trouble?! Shit..._

"VIRGO!" The pink haired stellar spirit appeared in front of me.

"Yes Leo? Do you need something? Is it punishment time?" Virgo nonchalantly asked questions. I sweatdropped at the last thing she said.

"Is Earthland TV fixed?" She nodded solemnly. Aquarius apparently broke it in a fit of rage when Lucy summoned her during a date with Scorpius a few months back. **(A/N: Hehe... It was originally called Lucy TV :P)**

"Great! Thanks Virgo!" I waved goodbye before racing over to the white cloud labeled _Lucy Heartfilia_ in big letters.

I poked the fluffy power button and the cloud powered on. The hazy white color faded away, allowing the picture to be seen. The screen stayed white. _Is it still broken? _Soon the light disappeared and I saw Solana standing in front of Lucy protectively with her eyes glowing red. _What is she protecting her from? _

_Hmm. Is that a spirit? Maybe it attacked Lucy! _I clench my hands in anger, trying to force my way into Earthland. Weirdly I found I couldn't push it open.

"-sted girl!" I could hear someone yelling, it piqued my interest, tearing my gaze away from the screen, I shifted closer to the voice, it continued yelling, "A few more minutes and this prophecy would have been damned to hell!" _Prophecy? _I notice a piece of papyrus paper lying on the floor peacefully. Picking it up I soon realize that the words written on the page are in a different language that I've never seen before.

"Burning Flames of Guilt!" Solana's loud voice shook me out of my thoughts, I turned back to the TV just to see Solana crash to the ground by a cheap shot. The scene unfolding in front of me was going on fast forward since time goes faster in the Earthland than it does in the Spirit World. A scantily clad devil pulled itself out of the collapsed spirit. Lucy then began attacking 'Chi the Devil', pulling slick moves dodging and attempting to get the finishing strike. _Damn it. Theres something about devil's I can't remember... it's important... Ugh! I can't remember what it is. _

"Chi is immortal! Chi can't be defeated by a puny mage! Chi is all powerf-" The devil got cut off and a figure came from behind. _The brat! I mean... Lunali. Why can the brat push through the gate but I can't? Something's fishy here. _I clutch the paper in my hands. _I can't read it! It could be something insignificant, but it could be really important..._

_._

_._

_._

_Crux! Crux might be able to understand it. Right?_

"CRUX!" I shout. _Pop. _Crux appears, looking thoroughly confused.

"Yes Leo? What do you need?" Cruz croaks.

I held up the paper I found earlier. "I need you to translate this." Crux took the grungy paper out of my hands and began to examine it. His eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Leo... Where did you find this?" He questioned. I pointed to the ground a few feet away. "This language... it's the original language of the spirits. There aren't many spirits who still recognize this language..." Crux trailed off and studied the paper harder.

"What does it say?" I inquired.

_Zzz...Ah he's searching. _A few minutes later he cracked his eyes open.

"It says

_**The Sun and Moon are close,**_

_**Thy can even wear the same clothes,**_

_**The third wheel is dejected from lack of time,**_

_**He decides to make thy pay without a dime,**_

_**Casting them into eternal darkness,**_

_**Until a mage with unlimited potential,**_

_**Climbs the ranks,**_

_**Higher and higher without fail nor pranks,**_

_**The Sun and Moon shall be thrown back into the light,**_

_**Thy will find thyselves in the possession of the 'Celestial Night',**_

_**The Sun will be in tune with thy's inner devil,**_

_**The Moon shall heal the unhealable,**_

_**Yet nor the Sun nor the Moon had the ability to save,**_

_**No matter how brave,**_

_**Only the**__-" _

"What's wrong Crux? Continue." I command. He looks at me with a sad expression.

"The rest is burned off" He apologizes and disappears with a flash. Leaving me to wonder what those words meant. I tried pushing through the gate and it finally allowed me access.

**? POV**

"Where is it!? WHERE IS IT!?" I growled, papers flew across the room.

"APUS! WHERE IS THE PROPHECY!?" I practically screamed into his sensitive bird ears.

"My lord" He said while rubbing his ears, "I'm afraid that you lost it."

"I've realized that Apus!" I moan whilst holding my hand up to my forehead, "If that troublesome Lion or 'Celestial Night' finds it..." I trailed off knowing what the result would be if that happened. My face went paler by the second.

"Have Cygnis find it for you" He commented monotonously.

"I have already slain him."

"Master?! Why have you done that?" Apus demanded flustered.

"Did you raise your voice toward me?" I ask threateningly.

"N-No Master"

"Yes you did. You know the punishment" I smirk sadistically before screams of pain echo throughout the empty room, blood coloring the walls.

**Lucy POV**

A few hours had passed since the incident. Solana had healed remarkably, but she was sleeping and I didn't have enough energy to force a gate closure, Lunali looked a bit tired. He was about to return to the spirit world until I exclaimed, "Wait Lunali!" He turned around and motioned for me to continue, "Could you heal Suisei?" Lunali looked shocked.

"Are you sure?! She tried to kill you!" I nodded my head yes.

"She was possessed! Everyone needs a second chance." He walked over to Suisei unsurely and hovered his hands over the Mercury spirit.

"There she will wake up in a few seconds. I'm getting out of here before... _that_ happens" He shuddered before disappearing. _That? What's going to happen when she wakes up? _

"Ungh" A moan escapes from her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed me.

"Good morning!" She chirped cheerfully. My eyes bulged. _She.. She's acting like nothing happened? _

Her eyes wandered around the room until they rested on Solana. It took her a few minutes to process it.

"SOLA! SOLA!" Her voice turned deathly low as she twirled around to glare at me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SOLA!? SOLA! I WILL AVENGE YOU!" I sweatdropped.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Suisei had apologized so many times I've already lost track.

"Ai! Calm down. I'm not the one to apologize to! Apologize when Solana wakes up" I point to the sleeping girl.

"Oh yeah!" She walked over to Solana and hugged her tightly. Almost immediately she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Is that you Nee-chan..." She trailed off before realizing it was Suisei, "Suisei-nee?" The Mercury spirit motioned her head a yes. A tick mark grew on my head. _Am I missing something here?_

"Is it actually... you?" She cautiously said. Mercury nodded once again. Solana held her arms across her chest irritably, "Prove it!" She pried herself from the spirit's grip and sprinted to me, hugging my legs. The tick mark grew larger.

She smirked, "Mercury's Undeniable Love" The room filled with pink balloons in the shape of hearts. Suisei clapped her hands and they all popped, releasing a sweet perfume. Solana smiled.

"It is you Suisei-nee." She said softly. The tick mark rose to maximum size.

"Ok. _What _is going on here!?" I annoyedly yelled.

"Suisei-nee is my guardian! My favorite-..." She paused abruptly, "Whoops! Don't tell any of them I said that!" Solana giggled and hugged my waist. "Nee-chan, don't worry! You're my favorite Nee!"

Suisei laughed. Her face soon contorted to a serious look, "I know I tried to kill you and all, but would you mind having a contract with me?" She asked shyly. Solana looked up at me hopefully with those big puppy dog eyes.

"Ah sure!" Both of their faces lit up.

I whipped out a notepad and pencil, "So, Mondays?" Suisei nods yes, "Tuesdays?" She motions yes, "Wednesday?" The spirit says yes, "Thursday?" Yep, "Friday?" She gestures a no, "Saturday?" She nods once again, "Finally, Sunday?"

"Yeah" She responds.

"Contract Complete!" I exclaim happily. The black key turned the correct color and I pocketed it.

"Well since you're a new spirit, why don't we all go out to the beach or something?" Cheers erupt from the two spirits.

I threw a bathing suit at Solana and Suisei, "Go in the bathroom to change."

"Come on Lucy, don't you know anything about spirits?" Suisei smirked and snapped her fingers. Suddenly Suisei was wearing a pitch black bikini, Solana in a red, orange and yellow one piece bathing suit and I was in a pink polka dotted bikini.

"What happened to my other clothes" I asked. Mercury shrugged.

"How should I know?" She replied. I sweatdrop.

"Oh well! Lets go!" I swung a towel over my shoulder, gave one to each of the spirits and sprinted out of my house. They followed in pursuit.

When we arrived I ran to the ocean and waddled my way far into the current. Suisei came in as well, Solana stayed near the shore and started building a sand castle. Mercury snapped her fingers.

"Lets play ball!" She threw a colorful beach ball at me. I rose up to catch it, I threw it back, grinning.

"Where did you get this" I ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Suisei retorted, smacking the ball back toward me. It hurtled toward me so I dove left hitting it back with two times the force. She smiled and brought her palm down on the red portion of the ball. I repeated the same process to send it back to her.

"Nee-chan~" Solana calls in a singsong voice, I miss the ball that Mercury sent towards me. I wadded out of the sea.

"Hey kid. Whatcha need?" She motions to the lump of sand.

"I wanna build a biiiiiiiig mansion! One so big and great that Nee-chan, Lunali and I can live in forever and ever!" I chuckle at her naiveness but nonetheless I get to work on the 'mansion' with her. Eventually it seems like we're doing an operation rather than building a sandcastle.

"Water" I demand.

She hands me the bucket full of water, "Water"

"Dry sand"

"Dry sand" She repeats giving me another bucket this time full of sand.

"Virgo"

"Virgo" Solana finds Virgo's key and tosses it to me.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" **(A/N: AAAH Sorry for interrupting your reading. Virgo is so awesome! I'm not just saying that because I am one! Or am I... ahhh love Virgo! Ok back to the story) **Virgo popped into existence and stared at me with her indifferent eyes.

"Hello Hime." She started, "Punishment Princess?"

"Ah no punishment Virgo" I scratched the side of my head nervously at her statement, "Solana and I are building a sandcastle! Will you help us?" She nods solemnly and started digging.

"Nee-chan," Solana prompted, watching Virgo with confusion, "What is she doing?" I sweatdropped.

"I have no idea..." Suddenly Virgo stopped her mad digging. She looked at me expectantly. I gasped. She had dug a fifty meter radius circle trench in the sand. Virgo took a few buckets and ran to the ocean and back to the circle repeatedly, faster than the eye can process. Within a few minutes she stopped. The trench was now filled with water.

"Is it to your liking Princess?" Virgo asked indifferently. I furiously shook my head yes. She cracked a tiny smile before whisking it away.

"Solana!" I call, pulling my sleeves up.

"Yes Nee-chan?" She replied.

"Hope you're ready to get dirty 'cause we're getting down to business" I grip a purple bucket and start shoveling wet sand into the bucket. "Catch Solana!" I throw the sand-filled bucket to the sun spirit, she takes it and turns it upside down on the firm sand.

"And thus the mansion is born" I pronounced, Solana giggled and gathered more sand in the bucket.

"Princess here's another bucket" Virgo said indifferently as she handed me a gigantic bucket about my height.

"Um Virgo, this thing is barely smaller than me!" I exclaim.

"Punishment Hime?"

"No..." I sigh, "Okay~ Solana lets fill up this bucket." She nods, while putting sand on her shovel and jumps up and down trying to dump it in the huge bucket. I laughed and hoisted her up onto my shoulders so she could drop the sand into the seemingly endless bucket. We repeated the process over and over until the bucket was completely full.

I put my hands on my hips, "Now how are we going to get this upside down..." I trail off, watching Solana pushing her back against the bucket uselessly. Virgo tapped my shoulder.

"Why don't you ask Taurus for help?" I nodded grabbing a certain key from my keyring. "Gate of the Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" A flash of brown appeared and with a pop Taurus was standing in front of me.

"Mind putting that upside down?" I ask, he nods heaving his axe back "Wait what are yo-" He flew into the bucket smashing it to pieces allowing the sand to fly everywhere. I sweatdropped.

"Uh Taurus, think that's enough" I said wiping sand from my forehead, "You can go back now"

"Sooooooorry booooobs," He bowed before disappearing with a flash.

"Solana, I think your mansion dreams are dashed..." She nodded sadly rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. "You haven't fully recovered yet huh? You should go back" Solana agreed and left without argument. _Now where did Mercury go.._. I looked around before zeroing in on the stellar spirit swimming in the waves.

"Suisei!" I call, she turns to me, "Time to go!" She waddles out of the water and approaches me.

"Wait there's a gift shop!" Mercury squeals and runs toward the store. I sigh and follow her from a good few yards away. _Damn that girl can run fast!_ I keep walking but Suisei was just too fast and I soon lost sight of her.

"Hey Beautiful" A rough voice called out; I felt a hand reached out and grasp my wrist. I twirl away trying to tug away my wrist. "Aw don't try to leave, lets have a little fun... Waddya say Ernie?" The voice questioned the shadow next to him.

"Wait Bob! I think that's..." The shadow trailed off. Bob encouraged him to continue talking. "Lucy Heartfilia." Ernie breathed. Lust took over his features.

"Heartfilia?!" Bob exclaimed, "We could become millionaires!"

"I have a better idea." Ernie cackled evilly, "Let's have some fun with her then milk the Heartfilia for all its worth!"

"That's a great idea Ernie!" Bob said happily. "So sweetheart, how does that sound?" I growled and struggled, attempting to kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. I succeeded and he fell to the ground in pain.

"The bitch kicked me!" Bob yelled.

"She needs disciplining" Ernie commented, cracking his knuckles. He flew toward me, pinning me to a wall. "Girly, learn your place" He began unbuttoning his shirt, _no, no, no, no, no hell no! _I twisted my body and bit the hand that was holding me down. My teeth sunk into his skin drawing a bit of blood, I winced at the metallic taste. _Gemini. Gemini could transform into me and it'd be easier to get away. _The thug removed his slightly bleeding hand and glared at me.

"Fucking Bitch! Look!" He shoved his hand in my face, "You made me bleed" I began to inch away from the enraged man. He noticed my movements and lunged toward me again this time pinning me to the floor.

"Now where were we" Ernie mused to himself. He quickly ripped his shirt off. Something black moved in the shadows behind him. Slowly Bob got up as well and made his way toward me.

I screamed, "Get off of me! Help! Someone!"

"Shit, she's loud. Idiot! Ernie you forgot the duct tape!" Bob pulled out a roll of grey duct tape and plastered it on top of my mouth with difficulty. My muffled screams barely protruded through the tape.

"Haha nobody can hear you" Ernie chuckled to himself, nudging Bob. I kept wriggling trying to get out of the man's grasp. "Get the knife Bob" My eyes grew wide and I began kicking and writhing more.

"Calm down we won't kill you, just teach you a lesson." Bob walked over to me with a knife in hand and, with a swift movement, slashed my cheek. Blood began to slowly drip from the wound. I tried screaming again, but the sound wouldn't leave my lips.

"Shit Bob, she's moving too much. Get the gun" He ordered. Bob nodded and went to the supply crate and began shuffling for a gun.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Bob suddenly screeched.

"What happened?" Ernie yelled while unbuckling his pants.

"I don't know! I was fine one moment, the next I had this giant gash on my leg!" Bob explained. _Boom. Crash. Boom. . _A series of noises came from where Bob was.

"Crap. Stupid Bob." Ernie grabbed some rope nearby and bound me tightly.

"Shit" I mumbled. Ernie got up and walked back to where Bob was.

"Thieving crows" A familiar voice cried out. A black crow appeared. The crow screamed loudly, for a moment nothing happened. The rapists looked around wildly then smirked, thinking it was a dud. Without warning there was a second crow, then a third, more and more kept coming in a big black tornado. The two men looked up at the birds in horror.

"Don't screw with my owner." The same voice from earlier called out... _It sounds so familiar... Wonder who that is... owner?... magic... could it be?_

"Suisei!" I called out. The dark figure walked out of the shadows and grinned at me.

She gave me a thumbs up, "Correct." The Mercury spirit looked up to the black tornado and yelled, "Attack!" The black sea instantly collided into the two offenders instantly rendering them unconscious. Suisei then flicked her hand toward me and the ropes vanished without delay.

"Suisei!" I ran to hug my spirit. "Thank you!" She merely smiled.

"But now I'm curious, what kind of magic _was _that?" I question.

"Thief Magic" She winked. "I'm a guardian! I have to be a powerful spirit!"

"Oh that's nice. Well it's late, I'll be heading back now!" She shook her head no.

"Are you joking? I'm not leaving you at night after that happened." Suisei lectured then a mischievous glint formed in her eyes. _Why do I get the feeling..._

"CROW TRANSPORTATION!" All of the crows that were previously attacking formed into one gigantic bird. "Hop on!" She called to me.

"Okay!" I smiled enthusiastically and climbed onto the enormous bird.

"Hyaaaa!" Suisei ordered. The huge black bird shot into the sky, flying gracefully over Magnolia. I held onto the feathers harder to prevent myself from falling off.

"Lucy, Hold on tighter!" Mercury yelled to me before the bird suddenly swooped down.

"Destination-arrived. Attention dismissed!" Mercury told the big bird and with a _pop, _the bird disappeared. "Here we are!" I glanced at the building in front of me before realizing it was my apartment.

"Thanks Suisei! You can go back now." She nodded and left to the spirit world. I walked into my pitch black apartment and fumbled for the lights. Finally finding them, I flicked on the lights.

"Fuck" I muttered, looking around at my trashed apartment. "Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Virgo appeared with a _pop. _

"Virgo could you clean up my apartment, please?" Virgo nodded solemnly and got to work. I walked over to my desk and noticed my novel papers. _Now is just a good time as any to work on it I guess... Lets see, what did I have written last._

_**Kyiki grabbed his wrist and began dragging him toward the large cherry blossom tree. She never knew what it was but she always loved the color of sakura trees as well as the way they grew. They just reminded her of what she loved in life. Which is pretty ironic considering her hobbies.**_

"_**Kyiki" The purple haired boy complained, "Where are you taking me?" Although Aiko would never admit it he actually liked the tough black haired yankee. His pride was too big for him to say anything that would harm his ego.**_

_Ah yes I remember now! _I picked up my pencil and began writing.

"_**Are you complaining?" Kyiki asked with a murderous aura. Aiko shook with fear, trembling from his head to toes.**_

"_**N-No." Aiko replied, forgetting his pride for a moment.**_

"_**Good!" Kyiki exclaimed with a sickly sweet smile, "Then lets go!" She started tugging Aiko toward the pink tree with more force.**_

I put my pencil down and a flash of silver caught my eye. _Oh yeah, there was a silver key in the reward as well. Wonder who it is. _I picked up the silver key and began to examine it. _Leo minor... Ok I'll summon him!_

"I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world... Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open the door to the little kitty. Leo Minor!" In a flash of a light orange, a boy about the age of Solana and Lunali appeared. He had the exact same hairstyle as Loke but in a brilliant brown color. He wore a brown T-shirt along with a jean jacket over it. His pants were long and baggy jeans along with brown combat boots. Leo Minor also wore the same glasses Loke wears but smaller.

I stared at him in shock. _Isn't he supposed to be a little cat? Like Canis Minor?_

"Ugh another shitty owner." Leo Minor complained loudly.

"Aren't you supposed to be a cat or something?" I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes.

"I ain't weak like that stupid spirit." He replied cockily. "Before you ask about the contract, I'm not coming on Tuesdays. Get it. Got it? Good."

A orange light filled the room and there Loke stood. **(A/N: Didn't forget about him didya? I did...) **"Lucy~" He called in a sing-song voice.

Leo Minor stopped glaring at me and turned to stare at Loke in awe. Loke hadn't noticed Leo Minor yet, "Lucy, what happened? I couldn't push through the gate!" He complained.

"Leo-nii..." Leo Minor whispered in shock. Loke heard the sound and saw the little boy.

"Reoli?" Loke asked. Leo Minor grew a tick mark.

"Baka aniki! I told you never to use that nickname! It's Leo Minor!"

Loke chuckled, "To me it's Reoli."

"So Reoli" Leo Minor hit Loke as he was talking, "What're you doing here with Lucy..." He trailed off as he connected the pieces.

"This idiot is my new master." he responded.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Lucy is my master as well" Loke confided.

"Loke! I said not to call me master..." I yelled once again.

"Well my love, what would you like me to call you? My lover?" Loke asked with a smirk. I choked and turned bright red.

"Baka Baka Baka!" I exclaimed pounding my fists into his chest. "Just call me Lucy!"

"Hey! Don't hurt Leo-nii! And his name isn't Loke!" Leo Minor screeched. Loke bent down to 'Reoli's' level and whispered something into his ear. At first he looked angry at me then suddenly he was... blushing?!

"Sorry stupid Lucy" He muttered under his breath unapologetic.

"Ah it's fine" I said, ignoring the 'stupid' remark. "So Loke, what's your relationship with Leo Minor"

"He's my brother" At the same time Leo Minor said,

"He's the best person in the universe"

"I think someone has a brother complex..." I murmured to myself.

"Hey I heard that!" Protested 'Reoli'. _Why are there two Leo Minors and two Lokes... _I wobbled around before steadying myself on a table. Loke noticed immediately and rushed to my side. "I-I think you two should go back. I've summoned a lot of spirits today" I said falling on my bed. The two spirits disappeared quickly just before I passed out.

**Loke POV **_in the spirit world..._

I pushed through the gate but someone called for me in the spirit world. A second before I entered Earthland I stopped and went back to the Spirit World. A blue haired spirit stood in front of me. _Aquarius? _

"Listen Leo. I know you found the prophecy. You. Can't. Show. Lucy. Ok? As much as I approve of her getting a boyfriend... blah blah blah... blaaaaaaaah... Leo are you listening?" Aquarius rambled.

_**The Sun and Moon are close,**_

_**Thy can even wear the same clothes,**_

_The Sun and The Moon... Could they mean the spirits? Solana and Lunali? Or is that just a coincidence. How does Aquarius know I found the prophecy?_

"Hey Aquarius" I prompt.

"Hmm?"

"How do you know I found the prophecy?" She looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh... U-Um... Er..." Aquarius stuttered. _Aquarius stuttering?! That's unusual, she isn't her usual arrogant self..._

"I-It d-doesn't have a-anything t-to d-do with Cy-n-gus... Not at all. Hahaha" She laughed nervously.

"Well bye Leo!" And Aquarius disappeared.

_**The third wheel is dejected from lack of time,**_

_**He decides to make thy pay without a dime,**_

_Hmm third wheel? Wonder who that could be... it said that he was going to make the Sun and the Moon pay? _

_**Casting them into eternal darkness,**_

_**Until a mage with unlimited potential,**_

_**Climbs the ranks,**_

_**Higher and higher without fail nor pranks,**_

_**The Sun and Moon shall be thrown back into the light,**_

_**Thy will find thyselves in the possession of the 'Celestial Night'**_

_So he cast his friends into an eternal doom, but when someone really powerful comes and becomes the owner... it has to be Solana and Lunali! They're spirits... Isn't Lucy the most powerful celestial spirit mage at the moment...? But who's 'Celestial Night'? _

_T__**he Sun will be in tune with thy's inner devil,**_

_**The Moon shall heal the unhealable,**_

_**Yet nor the Sun nor the Moon had the ability to save,**_

_**No matter how brave,**_

_**Only the-**_

_The Sun and The Moon can't save the prophecy girl? Only... Only who!? _I cut myself out of my inner musings when all my efforts to push through the gate to Earthland are successful.

"Lucy, what happened? I couldn't push through the gate!" I complained to Lucy

"Leo-nii..." A little boy's voice called out. _Leo-nii... only one person calls me that..._

"Reoli?" I questioned. Reoli grew mad.

"Baka aniki! I told you never to use that nickname! It's Leo Minor!" He hollered.

I laughed, "To me it's Reoli."

"So Reoli" My little brother punched me, "What're you doing here with Lucy..." I stopped talking. _Reoli is Lucy's new spirit?! No wonder the silver key looked familiar._

"This idiot is my new master." he responded.

"Hey!" Lucy chirped angrily

"Lucy is my master as well" I told him.

"Loke! I said not to call me master..." Lucy yelled at me,

"Well my love, what would you like me to call you? My lover?" I teased, smirking. She choked and blushed.

"Baka Baka Baka!" Lucy chided, hitting her little fists into my chest, "Just call me Lucy!"

"Hey! Don't hurt Leo-nii! And his name isn't Loke!" Leo Minor screeched. I bent down to whisper into my little brothers ear,

"Don't be too mean to Lucy. I love her, she keeps brushing aside my confessions though. Don't worry Reoli! I love you too! Now apologize."

"Sorry stupid Lucy" He muttered under his breath unapologetic.

"Ah it's fine" She said, accepting the apology. "So Loke, what's your relationship with Leo Minor"

"He's my brother" At the same time Reoli said,

"He's the best person in the universe"

"I think someone has a brother complex..." Lucy murmured quietly.

"Hey I heard that!" Protested Leo Minor.

Lucy looked a bit tipsy, walking around the room unsteadily around before steadying herself on a table. I saw her movements and rushed to her.

"I-I think you two should go back. I've summoned a lot of spirits today" She confessed before passing out on the bed. I went back to the spirit world.

**? POV**

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" I bellowed pounding the desk in front of me to pieces. "WHERE IS THE PROPHECY!"  
I clapped my hands, "APUS!" A limping feathered figure walked up to me,

"Yes my lord?" Apus asked a bit frightened.

"Did you find the prophecy yet?" I questioned trying to keep my anger in check.

"No my lord, but you did remember it right?" He pointed out.

"I can't remember the part we burned!" I complained.

"Sir the prophecy is,

_**The Sun and Moon are close,**_

_**Thy can even wear the same clothes,**_

_**The third wheel is dejected from lack of time,**_

_**He decides to make thy pay without a dime,**_

_**Casting them into eternal darkness,**_

_**Until a mage with unlimited potential,**_

_**Climbs the ranks,**_

_**Higher and higher without fail nor pranks,**_

_**The Sun and Moon shall be thrown back into the light,**_

_**Thy will find thyselves in the possession of the 'Celestial Night',**_

_**The Sun will be in tune with thy's inner devil,**_

_**The Moon shall heal the unhealable,**_

_**Yet nor the Sun nor the Moon had the ability to save,**_

_**No matter how brave,**_

_**Only the Lion has the small chance,**_

_**To run the offender through with a lance,**_

_**Thus the King will give the Lion and Celestial Night,**_

_**Three Chances and Three Gifts,**_

_**If the chances vanish,**_

_**And the pair is demolished,**_

_**Then the King,**_

_**Has won the game with a ding.**_"

"Is that it?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes, shall I write it down in the old Spirit language once more?"

"Don't. If Leo finds it. I'm screwed!" I told him.

"Ah yes, Master, I shall memorize the prophecy for you" Apus consoled.

"Fine then. Start preparing the second gift. As soon as anything happens between the Lion and Celestial Night, the second gift will be launched."

**Lucy POV**

_Bonk. _When I woke up, I sat up too fast and I banged my head on the headboard _Ow... _I rubbed my head to ease my pain. I rolled out of bed and stood up. _AAAAAAH IM BLIIIINDDDDDDDWait Wait... I'm good now! The blood rushed to my head._

I went to my wardrobe and began changing once satisfied with my outfit I went to the bathroom and did the usual morning stuff.

"Gate of the crab, I open thee! Cancer!" Cancer appeared with a _pop. _

"What hairstyle would you like today? -ebi" Cancer asked.

"Lets go with the usual." He nodded and snipped his scissors.

"Done -ebi" He disappeared without another word.

I smiled to myself and headed to the rowdy guild. "Ohayo mina!" I called out as I walked into the guild. Spotting Levy and Gajeel I made my way to them.

"Hey Levy-chan! Gajeel." I greeted, she turned around and grinned at me. Gajeel grunted a hello.

"Hi Lu-chan!" She responded. "Why haven't you introduced me to those two cute kids that beat up Natsu!?"

"Ah sorry Levy-chan! Want to meet them now?" I asked, she nodded furiously. Gajeel looked my way with a little bit of interest.

"Gate of the Moon, I open thee! Gate of the Sun, I open thee!" I continue, "Lunali, Solana!"

Darkness filled the room then light evened out the darkness. The little light show attracted the attention of the guild. Solana and Lunali were standing there.

"Hi Nee-chan!" Solana came up to my leg and clung to it like it was her life line.

"Sup Nee-chan." Lunali greeted.

"Why are we in the guild? Do we need to beat someone up?" Solana asked innocently.

I giggled, "No beating up to be done at the moment. Levy wanted to meet you two!" I saw Natsu out of the corner of my eye starting to walk toward us. _That may change soon..._

Levy looked over to the two, stared at them for a minute, "KAAAWAAAAAI!" She swooped and put the three of them in a death hug.

"Hey Luc-" Natsu got cut off as Gajeel punched him in the jaw.

"Solid Script: Wall!" A wall formed between Natsu and us. "There we go!" Levy chirped happily.

Solana and Lunali looked up at Levy and Gajeel and said at the same time, "We approve" I fell over.

"Nani? Approve of what" I asked.

"We approve of them as friends" Solana explained.

"They don't like that pink-haired freak" Lunali commented.

"And they can protect you from him" She added.

"Thus we approve!" Lunali summed up.

"Oh and piercy!" Solana called out. Gajeel looked at her with disdain.

"Piercy?" Solana pulled Gajeel down and whispered something into his ear.

"Levy-nee!" Solana tugged Levy to her level and told her something.

"Is it true Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

At the same time Levy questioned, "Is it true Gajeel?"

I bent down and whispered in Solana's ear, "What did you say to them"

"The truth" She replied slyly.

"Wait what did she tell you?" They said at the same time.

"Okay fine! if we want to know, lets say it at the same time!" Levy suggested. Gajeel shrugged as if he didn't care.

"3" I start

"2"

"1"

"Talk!"

"She said Levy loves me"

"She said Gajeel loves me"

They stopped moving for a moment. Stared at each other.

"OOOOOOOKAY! Solana Lunali, lets go meet everyone else before this becomes PG-13!" I dragged the two spirits to the bar.

"Strawberry Lemonade Mira!" I called over, "Hey kids, whatcha want to drink."

"Water" Replied Lunali.

"Hot Passion Tea" Solana answered.

"One Strawberry Lemonade, Water and Passion Tea coming up!" Mira confirmed with her normal cheerfulness. She handed each of us a drink.

"Soooo Lucy, who's the dad" Mira inquired. I choked on my drink. "Mira! They're spirits!"

"Really really cute spirits..." She muttered under her breath.

"Luce!" Natsu punched through the walls. "Oh the powerful spirits" Natsu lit his fist on fire and flew toward Solana and Lunali.

With a flash of black Suisei stood in front of the two spirits and blocked the incoming attack.

"Don't you dare touch my precious children!" She was emitting a dark murderous aura.

"Another spirit to fight!" Natsu exclaimed happily. He lit up his whole body.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Mercury grabbed Solana, Lunali and I and hugged us.

"Thieving Air" The roar went straight through us. We had turned transparent! Natsu looked confused but we soon turned solid once again.

"Ahh Luce where did you go?" I ignored him. "Luce?" Continued ignoring him. "Luuuccccceeeeee"

"Burning Hate!" Solana cried out.

"Thieving Crows!" Mercury ordered.

"Moons Crater!" Lunali yelled.

All three of the attacks hit Natsu at the same time. I smirked.

"Luce! Call off your spirits!"

"No"

"Why not Luce?!" Natsu asked. "Do I look weak? Do I need to prove myself? Challenge Accepted!"

He lit his body on fire and lunged toward Solana. I flicked my whip and Natsu went flying in a different direction turning a table to dust.

I turned around and glared at him, "Do you find joy in attacking an eight year old?" A chorus of 'oooooo's resounded throughout the guild.

"No! I-I just-" I cut him off. _Natsu irritates me so much! He tried to hurt my spirits without any reason but that he wanted to fight!_

"You just want to make me feel pain by attacking my beloved spirits?"

"N-No! I-" _Slap_. The skin contact echoed throughout the now oddly silent guild. _He deserves it!_

"Stay away from me." With that I turn my heel and walk straight out of the guild.

"Baka Natsu. You're such an idiot!" I murmured to myself.

"HEY I HEARD THAT! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" A voice from behind me yelled angily.

* * *

**Pie: Is it over? Please tell me it's over...**

**Lightstar: Nope! Keep writing! **

**Pie: SCREW THAT! I'M DONE**

**Lightstar: NO! Or else I'll make the next chap 12k!**

**Lucy: Please don't...**

**Loke: DO IT! I want more time with my Lucy.**

**Lightstar: See! Even Loke agrees! Lucy! You're a failure as a writer if you don't want it long!**

**Lucy: I am? T_T**

***Lucy goes to the Emo corner to sulk***

**Pie: I for one am ecstatic that the chapter I worked on for a month is done... DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE!**

**Lightstar: ...Then I'll make the next chapter 100 words. Super super short! Since you don't like it long so much!**

**Pie: The fudge! No thats too short! 2k minimum!**

**Lightstar: Then how 'bout 5k!?**

**Pie: Meh I can work with that... I'm starting to like this story too much.**

**Lightstar: Oh really? Then it seems a little too easy. You'll just have to wait till I write.**

**Pie: Whatev's I have 2 stories to Beta, 6 stories to write... I can wait for you.**

**Lightstar: Not to mention school is also starting. And I have three other stories I'm writing. Plus two new animes...maybe three to watch.**

**Pie: Oh yeah and **_**that**_

**Lightstar: **_**That**_**?**

**Pie: School you idiot o.o what else!?**

**Lightstar: Uhhhh sport tryouts?**

**Pie: I missed the form remember...**

**Lightstar: Well for me.**

**Pie: Well I went to Mexico! So I could have been talking about that!**

**Lightstar: Mmk. Now I have to write! See ya later!~ ;)**

**Pie: Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow! If you do you get Virtual 'Kill Lightstar' figurines! XD **

**Loke: No! Don't kill Lightstar! She's my best friend for this story! T_T**

**Lucy: So I'm not your best friend Loke?! How dare you!**

**Loke: NOOOOO!~ That's not what I meant! Lucy-hime! You're the one and only for me!**

**Lucy: Forget it! *Stomps away***

**Loke: Lucyyyy!~**

**Reoli: Don't worry aniki, I'm here for you! Even if I'm not your best friend I'm the only one who loves you! Chu!~ *glomps Loke***

**Pie: *Rolls eyes***

**Reoli: I SAID DONT CALL ME REOLI! STUPID WRITER**

**Loke: But Reoli~ I love my Reoli!**

**Lucy: INCEST!? *Averts eyes***

**Loke: NOT LIKE THAT LUCY! Lucy is the only one I love.**

**Reoli: Leo-nii lied to me... he doesnt love me! WAAAAAAAH *Cries* AND STOP CALLING ME REOLI**

**Pie: Fine!**

**Leo Minor: Thats better!**

**Loke: I liked Reoli better...**

**Reoli: But I don't... hey don't call me Reoli!**

**Pie: Ah whatever! Can't please everyone! Well...  
Peace out peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7: Loyalty?

**Lightstar: Okay! I'm back with the next chapter and it didn't take as long as Pie!**

**Pie: HEY I RESENT THAT**

**Lightstar: Oh? Well this is payback for giving the readers 'Kill Lightstar' figurines. I appreciate Loke defending me. How dare you talk like that behind my back Pie!? T_T I thought I was your friend!**

**Pie: But I talked about it **_**in front **_**of your back! I am your friend... just pissed off at you! *Sickly sweet smile***

**Lightstar: ...=_= That doesn't work on me. WAAAH! Pie hates me! Well I hate pie too! *runs away***

**Lucy: Would you please do your lovers' quarrel somewhere else?**

**Loke: NOOO! Lightstar! Come back and write my moment's with Lucy-hime! *runs after Lightstar***

**Lucy: *vein pops* So that baka lion only cares about that writer eh?! I'll show him! *fire ignites in eyes and stalks off muttering sadistically***

**Pie: *sweatdrop* So why am I the only one here? And I swear we forgot something again...**

**Lightstar: *Kick Pie out of the action* I'm back! After beating up my Pie dummy, I'm feeling better and ready to write! I also brought back our favorite friend!**

**Pie: *rubbing head* What friend? So you replaced me?**

**Lightstar: Not a replacement. You ranking only went down a few spots. My new friend's name is Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Lightstar and Pie do not own Fairy Tail, Lucy, or Loke. They only own Solana, Lunali, Leo minor, Suisei...etc. etc.**

**Reoli: OI! Leo-nii owns me! I don't belong to anybody except aniki! *glomps Loke once again while Loke is glomping Lucy and Lucy is trying to kick them away from her.***

**Mystogan: I apologize for this craziness. Now please enjoy the chapter. *bows and walks away***

* * *

**Chapter 7: Loyalty?**

**Leo minor (Reoli's) POV**

_Tch. Who's this baka blonde girl?! And how DARE she act all romantic with aniki?! Leo-nii is my only friend and ever since he suddenly came back to the spirit world after his old master's incident, he hasn't paid any attention to me and now he says he loves this shitty master?! I liked that other master anyways, what was her name? Karen? He used to always play with me whenever he was hers!_

I sulked around the spirit world after coming back due to that bitch's loss of magic power. _Tch. The least she could do is have enough strength to keep Leo-nii and me in Earthland! _

"Reoli!" I heard Leo-nii's voice call for me and turned around.

"Leo-nii!" I stared at my older brother in awe as he ran towards me. "Don't call me Reoli! Leo minor, Leo minor!" I protested, but wrapped my arms around him anyways.

"Hai hai. You're still Reoli though." he smiled and pulled me off of him.

"Nooo!~ I wanna hug you more!" I struggled against his hand on my face that kept me at an arm's length distance. "Hug me more Leo-nii!" Eventually I stopped and pouted when he let me go.

"Anyways, Reoli. Don't be mean to Lucy-hime. She saved me when I was about to disappear forever. I told you before, I love her and hurting her is the same as hurting me." Leo-nii told me sternly and my eyes grew wide in shock. I hung my head low and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Lucy-hime? You call that bitch a princess?!" I cried and blinked back my tears. "What do you mean she saved you when you were about to disappear forever?! You're my brother and you'll never disappear whenever I'm around! Why do you love her more than you love me?!" My knees wobbled and I fell to the ground with tears falling from my eyes. "That Karen master is better than this bitch! She took you away from me!" As I cried hysterically, Leo-nii's arms eventually wrapped around me and he knelt by my side. My tiny little hands gripped his suit tightly and I held him to me like a lifeline. _Why can't he just stay with me?! Why does he care for HER more than ME, his own little brother?! _

**Loke's POV**

I watched my baby brother drop to the floor like a rag and cry his heart out. His words cut through me the same as all of Lucy's rejections cut me. As he cried, I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to soothe him. Reoli's hands gripped my clothes tightly and I felt his tears soak my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Reoli, if I hurt you. I love you too, I'm your older brother. But I also love Lucy. PLease try to understand." I tried to speak as gently as I could, but his cries just wouldn't stop.

"Tell me, Leo-nii. What did she do for you?! What has she done to make you so attached to her?! When you hadn't come back to the Spirit World for three years, I was so worried!" Reoli looked up and the way his sunset colored eyes pierced through my own hazel eyes with hurt made me freeze. _I hadn't had a chance to properly talk with Reoli ever since Karen died..._

I bit my lip and broke my gaze away from my little brother's. His eyes were so pained and I couldn't bear to explain Karen's situation to him along with why I hadn't come in three years. After Lucy saved me and allowed me access back to the Spirit World, I had purposely avoided my brother to save myself from the grief of causing Karen's death yet gratefulness to Lucy saving me. _How am I supposed to explain after avoiding him for all this time?! Damnit Lucy! Why did the reward have to be his key?!_

"Answer me Leo-nii!" Reoli broke me out of my thoughts and shook my shoulders roughly. I wrapped my fingers around his tiny wrists and stood up after pulling myself gently out of his grip. "Aniki?" his voice shook and I turned away from him.

"I'm sorry for rejecting and avoiding you all this time Reoli but...I can't answer your questions." I grit my teeth as I spoke and I could practically _feel_ his eyes burning holes through the back of my head.

**Reoli's POV**

_He can't answer?! Is that blonde bimbo SO important to him?! Where do I stand then?! _

My tears stopped of their own accord as his words hit me. After Leo-nii disappeared from the Spirit World, I had constantly asked Aries about him, but she would never answer me. It was always 'Sumimasen!' or 'Wait for Leo to return and ask him to explain himself.' After she bowed, Aries would always run away from me and I was still left with no answer. I waited and waited for the return of my older brother and after three years passed, I had started to give up hope. He finally returned, but I never got a chance to speak to him. Leo-nii would always avoid me and now I'm that blonde's spirit. I kept waiting for Leo-nii to explain, but he never did. _After me finally taking the initiative to ask him...THIS is his answer?! What did I do wrong?! What the HELL HAPPENED?! _I grit my teeth and got back to my feet.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll have to work hard and MAKE someone tell me. Either way I'll find out Leo. But answer one question...Who's Loke? Why does L-Lucy call you Loke?" I accused him. He was silent, but seemed to freeze when I didn't add '-nii' after his name. This is the first time I've ever called him only Leo. After what seemed like forever, Leo broke the silence.

"While I was gone, I went by Loke instead of Leo." he said softly. Leo seemed very reluctant to answer, but at least ONE of my questions received an honest answer. He walked away and left me standing there alone after answering. I broke down crying again as I watched his retreating back.

"Loke...Leo-nii." I whispered through my whimpers and eventually he was out of sight.

**Loke's POV **

_It can't hurt to answer at least one of his questions honestly. _I briefly explained why I'm also Loke before walking away and leaving him behind. I heard Reoli start crying again. It broke my heart to leave him there, sobbing, but it's too hard to explain now. I broke through my gate and found myself in Lucy's apartment with a look of despair on my face. When my eyes scanned her apartment, Lucy wasn't anywhere to be found. I sat down on her bed and let my head fall between my knees with my palms supporting my forehead. _What am I supposed to do? I love Lucy, but I can't bear to see Reoli hurt like that! I love him too! _I sighed and sank lower onto the soft bed.

"Loke? What're you doing here? I didn't summon you?" the door to Lucy's bedroom opened and there she was, with only a bath towel covering her body. Her hair was still soaking wet and clinging to her face with water dripping down her body. I blushed furiously and looked away.

"Uh, Hi Lucy...Sorry for coming on my own..." I stuttered. "Um I-I'll s-step out so y-you can ch-ch-change..." my blush grew and I quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind me and leaving Lucy in her room by herself. _That was close! I never thought I'd get the pleasure of seeing Lucy-hime in a towel! She's so beautiful and not to mention so kind! _I breathed a sigh of relief and waited for her to finish changing.

**Lucy's POV**

I watched as Loke quickly walked out and shut the door behind him on the way. _I wonder what's wrong with him? When I walked in he had his head hung low like he was hurt... _I kept flashing back to the look on Loke's face as I rubbed my hair with a towel. I quickly pulled on my pajamas and hurried to the door. When I yanked the door open, Loke was sitting down with his back against the wall. His knees were bent and he rested his elbow on his legs with his head hung low. The same look of despair was on his face and I hesitated to address him. Luckily he heard the door open and quickly looked up.

"Ah, hey Lucy. You're done? I'm not bothering you am I? Sorry if you were going to sleep now!" he pushed himself up off the floor and looked at me sheepishly, but there were dried water marks running down his cheeks and his eyes were slightly puffy and red. My face fell in realization and I pulled him into a warm hug. He hesitated for a moment before returning the hug and burying his face into the crook of my neck. A few tears escaped and slid down my neck. I comfortingly rested a hand on his head and pet him. (After all, he is a lion!)

"Shhhh. It's okay Loke. I don't know what happened, but if it helps, I'll be here for you." I hushed him and he continued crying into my shoulder. His arms tightened around my small figure compared to him and the shoulder of my pajamas was soon soaked. "Do you want to stay here for a little bit Loke?" I asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry Lucy. If I'm bothering you I can leave." he pulled away slightly, but not enough for me to see his face. I pulled him close again and shushed him.

"It's okay Loke. You can sleep here for tonight if you want." I dropped my arms and gently took his wrist to lead him into my room. He was still a little reluctant and I saw him bite his lip with uncertainty. I laughed a bit to loosen him up, "It's okay Loke. Sleep here for tonight and I'll listen to you tomorrow okay? I promise, you're not bothering me. I'm used to having unexpected guests."

"If you say so Lucy..." he followed me to my bed and I sat down with my back against my headboard. I pat my hand in my lap and motioned for him to lay down.

"It's okay Loke. Let me be your comfort just for today. You seem really broken right now." I smiled gently and he laid his head in my lap. His eyes closed,and I proceeded to run my fingers through his long, fluffy orange hair. He purred and a small smile formed on his lips. Watching him relax a little, I hummed a small lullaby and waited for him to go to sleep completely. Eventually, I fell asleep to my own lullaby and my hands rested in his hair. I tilted my head back and closed my hands with Loke's head resting in my lap.

**Loke's POV **_The next morning..._

I yawned and proceeded to stretch when I felt a weight on my head and something unusually smooth under my face. I blinked my eyes open and found my head resting on someone's lap and, of course, I freaked out. I did my best to keep my cool and gently removed the hand resting on my head. When I looked up to see who it was, I gasped lightly to see Lucy leaning against the wall, eyes closed and her blonde hair hanging down her face. I suddenly remembered Lucy singing a lullaby and stroking my hair until I finally fell asleep. I also remembered crying on her shoulder and my argument with Reoli. I quickly got up and positioned Lucy so she was lying on the bed comfortably on her back. _Sleep well Lucy...Sorry for the problems I imposed on you...and...Thank you. _I thought and kissed her forehead gently before escaping to the kitchen.

_Since Lucy went through all that trouble last night, I'll make it up to her and make her a nice breakfast. _I took off my black suit and unbuttoned the very top two buttons on my shirt. After pulling up my sleeves, I raided Lucy's kitchen to see what I could make. She surprisingly had a lot of options. Pancake mix, brownie mix, bacon, eggs, sausages, English muffins, cereal, milk, orange juice, even some banana bread and regular white bread! There was also a strawberry cake in the refrigerator and some chicken. I decided to make her some pancakes with a little extra. I mixed some chocolate chips into the batter and made them into the shapes of kitties and hearts before stacking them on a plate. Kitties in one pile and hearts in another. After pouring some syrup over all of them, I squirt some whipped cream in the center and placed strawberries on top. Afterwards, I made a two sausages to place next to them along with an egg and poured a glass of orange juice. On a small saucer, I put a slice of cake top the side. Once it was finished I moved back to Lucy's room to wake her up.

"Lucy...Lucy!" I gently shook the sleeping blonde's shoulders and watched as she yawned widely and blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"L-Loke? You're awake already?" she exclaimed and yawned again. She looked really cute with her blonde hair all sprawled out and messy.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty! I made breakfast for you. Once you're ready come out!" I smiled and stepped out, back to the kitchen. Ten minutes later, she came out with her hair in it's usual style and her whip and keys strapped to a belt. She wore a black jean shorts with a orange-white gradient loose top that had a small jeweled heart in the bottom left corner. Lucy yawned before stepping in completely to view the full dining table. She blinked once...twice...thrice. Rubbed her eyes. Blinked again.

.

.

.

"WTF?! You made all this Loke?!" She exclaimed. I nodded proudly and pulled a seat out for her.

"Please have a seat Hime. You must've had a hard night last night. Think of this as an apology for dumping myself on you yesterday. Now I even went through your kitchen without permission..." I trailed off in realization as she sat down and soon went to the corner to sulk.

"I-it's okay Loke! I invited you to sleep here! And thank you for the wonderful breakfast!" she assured me and took a bite of a kitty. I glanced up at her with anticipation and her eyes widened. She chewed thoroughly before swallowing...

"Does it taste okay?" I asked her nervously.

"..."

"Lucy?" _I'm kind of scared for her reaction. It should taste good, but if it doesn't then...that would be bad._

"THESE ARE AMAZING LOKE! WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO COOK LIKE THIS!?" she practically screamed in excitement and quickly wolfed down the rest. That didn't stop me from wincing when I noticed she always ate the ears of the kitties first.

"I-I'm glad you like it Lucy." I sweatdropped when she finished all the food in 20 minutes. I laughed at her when she was done before grimacing.

"Gah, I'm gonna get fat! Thanks though Loke. It was really good and kind of you to make breakfast for me. Did you eat?"

"Kekeke, glad it was up to your standards. I can make you breakfast all the time if you want and you'll always be beautiful Lucy." I complimented her before biting my lip lightly. "I haven't eaten yet, but it's okay. I'll be fine."

"You haven't eaten yet? I'm so sorry Loke!" Lucy apologized and led me to the dining table to sit down. "Since you made me breakfast, I'll return the favor and make you something!" she winked and I smiled.

"It's okay Lucy, you don't have to."

"No it's fine, I want to. Today I'll treat you Loke!" Lucy looked so cute when she put on the apron and pulled her hair back into a loose bun. I couldn't protest against her will anymore. "Now,what do you want to eat Loke?" Lucy smiled gently and I just shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I'll eat anything you make so you can choose Lucy." Lucy pouted and sighed.

"If you say so. I'll make you some french toast and eggs k?"

"That sounds good."

_30 minutes later... _**(A/N: I'm lazy, but this is the time Lucy was cooking and Loke ate.)**

"Your cooking is also really great Lucy!" I complimented my master and she only smiled.

"Why thank you Loke! But it can't really compare to yours. Now do you want to talk? How come you suddenly came over yesterday?" Lucy's playful tone instantly turned serious, but gentle. I cringed at Reoli's sad crying face in my mind and Lucy's concerned face from last night. As I ran through all the recent events, I finally sighed and lay back on the couch. It shifted when Lucy sat down next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder. "You can always tell me what's bothering you Loke. You know I'll always be here to listen." Lucy pat my head softly again and I purred against her touch.

"Well..." I sighed. _Argh! I can't do it! I can't open up to Reoli about Lucy and now I can't even talk to Lucy about Reoli! _My thoughts raged and I kept balancing possibilities against one another. _What if Lucy hates me for not being able to control Reoli or for being inconsiderate?! What if Reoli ends up hurting Lucy due to jealousy and I can't even protect either one of them!? What if... _When I was aware of my head falling into Lucy's lap, I just let myself be controlled by Lucy's soothing touch.

"Tell me Loke. I'll always be here for you." She spoke gently and I gathered up the guts to tell her.

"You remember when I told you about Karen?" I started out slowly. She simply nodded and I took a deep breath before continuing. "When Karen was my Master, I would always play with Reoli and talk to him as comfort to escape Karen's horrible treatment. Then when I did _that _in a poor attempt to save Aries and Karen died, I was forced to leave the Spirit World and Reoli for those three years. Reoli had no idea what happened to me and I imagine he was dead worried about me during those three years." I stopped to look Lucy in the eyes. "He was so happy to see me when I finally returned, thanks to you. He asked me a bunch of questions, but then that happened at the Tower of Heaven and stuff. I love you Lucy and I would gladly give my life for you. Eventually I became extremely occupied and ended up ignoring and avoiding Reoli a lot. I didn't want to go through the grief of reliving those events by telling Reoli so I kept dodging him. Now I finally face him again when you summoned him as your new contracted spirit. I was happy to see him since I loved him dearly too, but when we went back after you ran out of magic power Reoli confronted me." Tears were now welli up in my eyes and Reoli's own crying face flashed through my mind again.

_'Answer me Leo-nii!' Reoli cried desperately to me. '...I can't answer your questions...' _

_'Leo-nii...Leo' Reoli's broken face and hurt look burned in my mind. _

Lucy pulled my head up and positioned us so I was crying on her shoulder again.

"Go on Loke."

"I...I couldn't answer his questions. Why I left him for three years, Karen's death, what Aries suffered and how you saved me from disappearing for all eternity. Why I ignored him while I was your spirit... Nothing. And...Reoli called me Leo!" I cried and Lucy seemed to understand as she pat my back comfortingly. I squeezed her into a tight hug before continuing.

"And? Why did you decide to come to me Loke? What can I possibly do? This is between you and your little brother." Lucy had a point but I didn't think she fully understood why I had come to her.

"Lucy...You know I love you right?" I confessed _again _to Lucy and watched as a light blush overtook her cheeks and she looked away.

"Y-yeah..." _Lucy is so cute when she's embarrassed. _I smiled and touched her cheek gently with my hand. She flinched, but soon relaxed and let her head fall against my hand. "So what's wrong though?" her chocolate brown eyes returned to my hazel ones and we locked gazes again.

"I love you, Lucy, and Reoli equally so I can't stand to see Reoli being so rude to you, but he also holds a strong dislike for you. I don't know how to control him. I've just been avoiding him all these years and now he confronts me..." I stopped myself and Lucy's blush had calmed down.

"Ah. So that's why." I got off her lap and sat upright. "You're torn to choosing between either me or your baby brother right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, I think you should just open up to Reoli-san." Lucy said. "You can't leave him in the dark forever Loke. I'll understand and no matter what, I'll be waiting for you Loke. Do what you want, but be sure to come back to me."

_Flashback: "Make sure to come back to me!" _

The time when we were facing Capricorn ran through my mind and I smiled.

"I'll always come back to you Lucy." I pulled the blonde celestial mage into my arms and just held her. Her small arms wrapped around my back and I reveled in her comforting warmth.

"Better? You should probably talk to Reoli then." Lucy was about to pull away, but I tightened my grip around her and nuzzled against her neck.

"Just let me stay like this some more Lucy. Please." I insisted and she sighed softly.

"Who ever imagined the day would come when the almighty lion Loke would come to his master crying?" Lucy laughed and I pouted at her comment.

"Lucy!~" I whined and hugged her tighter.

"Haha, I'm just kidding Loke. But you should go talk to Reoli. I'll wait for you here so go back now ok?"

"...I'll talk to him, but you have to wait for me ok Lucy?" I eyed her sternly, but she only laughed.

"Okay okay. Now let me go already!" she pried me off of her and I pecked her cheek.

"I'll be back Hime-sama!" I commented before disappearing in another poof of orange light.

**Lucy's POV**

Loke disappeared after kissing my cheek and I lightly reached a hand up to the spot where his lips touched. The image of him kissing my cheek flashed through my mind again and my cheeks flushed a light pink. I looked back at the spot where he sat, and sighed.

_I swear, this guy is seriously too sweet._ I thought and smiled tenderly. _I might really fall for his antics...but is that even allowed? For a master and spirit to be in love? Loke is always confessing to me, but I always brushed it off as him joking..._

I sighed and went back to my desk. My novel was still sitting there, with pencils and paper lying around. _Maybe I'll write while I'm waiting for Loke to come back... _I pulled out the chair and grabbed my pencil.

_**Aiko reluctantly let himself be dragged along by Kiyiki rather than refuse and suffer the consequences from the yankee girl. **_

"_**Aiko! We're here!" Kiyiki called his name and he looked up to face the big sakura tree. "Aren't cherry blossoms beautiful? This place is a nice escape from all the violent business associated with my family." The purple haired boy stared at the girl with wide-eyes as she spoke. She faced him and smiled. He turned away and a light pink blush painted his cheeks.**_

"_**Cherry blossom trees are really pretty...You can stare at them and just think about all the peaceful things in life." he murmured softly and joined Kiyiki on the grass. Aiko whispered soft enough so Kiyiki wouldn't hear him, "I like you. You're someone important to me Kiyiki..." They lay down side-by-side on the soft lawn under the shade of the sakura tree and just watched the blossoms blow gently in the wind. They shared silence as they lay there, content. It was peaceful at the top of the hill. And it was pleasing to admire, the big sakura tree. Or so they thought.**_

"_**Aiiiiiieeeeeee!" the two children abruptly sat up when they heard a scream. A painful scream. Full of agony and despair. Kiyiki's eyes darkened and Aiko simply sat in horror. **_

I put my pencil down and leaned back in my chair. The time when I was almost raped at the beach with Suisei flashed through my mind along with all the time when I was fighting Angel from Oracion Seis and Bixlow during the Fantasia incident. When I was trapped by those two creeps, I'll admit I was scared out of my mind. And fighting against Angel definitely had me stumped. When she shot through both Aries and Loke with Caelum scared me and I was worried for Loke's safety. But I know I can trust him when he was fighting Capricorn during the S-Class exam and the time he helped me fight against Bixlow...I have to say, he's pretty reliable. And every time, he's confessed to me. _I know Loke cares about me, but I'm not 100% sure if he loves me or just worries for his master..._

I bit my lip and glanced at my novel.

_**They stood up and looked over their shoulders to see what was happening. Tears spilled and Kiyiki pulled out a pocket knife just in case. **_

"_**Aiko, let's climb the tree for some safety just in case. We can hide and get a better view." Kiyiki ordered and they climbed as fast as they could. When they were sure they were mostly hidden among the blossoms, they gasped at the sight that met them. Their town was in flames and there were multiple huge monsters there. Aiko lost all his security and pride at the sight of his home burning to ashes. His tears fell freely, but silently. Kiyiki pulled him into a hug and slipped a small weapon into his pocket. Tears also fell from her own eyes, but she stayed strong for the sake of her friend. She may be younger, but she is Aiko's sense of support and comfort. **_

"_**Don't worry Aiko. I'll protect you." Kiyiki whispered to the older boy in her arms and they cried silently among the branches of the sakura tree.**_

I stopped writing and glanced out the window. It was already dark and Loke hadn't come back yet. _Of course. Time goes by slower in the Spirit World._

Just as I was thinking this, a light flashed behind me and I whipped my head around. There, Loke was standing there. Messy hair. Disheveled suit and soaked shirt. Not to mention wrinkled pants. Yet he stood there with a smile like always and a hand running through orange tufts of hair. I have to admit though, his tie was out of order and with his white shirt soaked, I could spot the rock hard and underneath.

"I'm back hime!" He announced and I laughed. "What?"

"Pffft. You look like you just fought with someone if not for the smile on your face Loke." He chuckled at my statement and I smiled. "Is Reoli okay?"

"..." Loke's smile froze and it almost looked as if he grimaced.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, but he simply turned his face away. I sighed and stood up. "Loke."

"...Reoli's...okay."

"..." My eyebrow twitched and I stared at him, expecting more.

"...What?" He stayed silent and avoided my gaze.

"Sigh..." I shook my head and pursed my lips. "Tell me what happened Loke, or I'll never call you out again." I threatened and he froze at my last statement.

"But...but Lucy!~" he whined and reluctantly turned back to me. I ignored his pleas and stared him in the eye. Loke cringed under the intensity of my glare and gave in. "Yes hime..."

* * *

**Lightstar: Okay! I finished in less than half the time it took Pie to finish chapter 6 and this chapter is more than half as long as chapter 6! I'm disappointed in you Pie! Look how easily I overtook you!**

**Pie: Well I can't help it! I was working on Dragon Stars and How To Hide a Criminal! And unpublished fanfictions thats are still in the works! Plus you're taking too long on Light and Star Meet and Flame vs. Ice!**

**Lightstar: *sweatdrop* Well I'll pick those up next! I needed to write on this one before I wrote in those, but you took longer than I expected!**

**Lucy: Excuses excuses. You guys all fail! I'm the best writer here! You should never delay writing chapters for all your wonderful readers and fans!**

**Loke: No matter what you say or do, you're always beautiful Lucy-hime!**

**Lightstar: So taking too long to update is worse than not wanting to write a long chapter? At least when I take a long time to update I make a long chapter.**

**Mystogan: She has a point Lucy.**

**Lucy: Where did Mystogan come from?!**

**Mystogan: I am from Edolas.**

**Lucy: *sweatdrop* That's not what I meant, but uh okay.**

**Loke: Thank you Lightstar! This chapter was awesome! I love my beloved Lucy!**

**Mystogan: Please drop a review and I shall reveal my identity to you.**

**Pie: *sweatdrop* Uh, we all already know who you are Edo-Jellal. Prince of Edolas. O.o**

**Pie: One last note! School has started... (WAAAAH) Which means updates will be even slower... we apologize sooo here's a 'Rebellion against Lighstar11' T-shirt!**


End file.
